For You I Would
by Mira Ruskin
Summary: A new girl, Najilia, comes to Destiny Islands and hits it off with Riku. Has he finally found someone who seeks to see the sunrise from a different world as much as he does?
1. You and Me

**For You I Would**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Notes: Welcome to the story that has consumed my life. Haha. No, but seriously, this is based on a compilation of KH and KH2 and with more than a few references to Chain of Memories. So, as you can guess, there are _many_ spoilers for all 3 games. Just saying that as a safety precaution. So no e-mails bitching me out on how I ruined KH or KH2 or COM for you, because you've been fairly warned. Now, please enjoy! **

An orange sun peeked over the edge of the world, bathing the island in bright lavender and sherbet light. Najilia rested her back against the firm trunk of a palm tree. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, a light caramel contrast against the white sand. She wore black sandals, and a black skirt that came to a little above mid-thigh. Her shirt was black, and was fashioned after a corset. Yellow ribbon laced through it. A silver chain supported a silver lightning bolt charm that rested right above her breasts. Her earrings matched with small lightning bolts dangling from her lobes.

She didn't even notice when Riku walked across the small bridge that led to the island where she was. Riku hadn't noticed her; the palm tree hid her figure from view. He pulled himself up onto the palm tree that over the years had grown sideways, and then had turned up, growing to the sky. It made a nice little seat, big enough for Riku and his friends, Sora and Kairi. Riku turned his gaze toward the rising sun, appreciating the coming day.

"Ah, now I wonder where Sora and Kairi are?" Riku wondered aloud, "Eh, wouldn't expect them to be up this early." Riku sighed contentedly, and leaned back onto the tree, folding his arms behind his head.

Najilia turned around, having heard someone. She pulled herself up off the sand, and dusted off the bottom of her skirt.

"Oh, hi," She smiled, "I hadn't realized I wasn't the only one watching the sunrise," She said, now getting a good look at her present company.

The boy looked about her age, maybe a year older. He matched her slightly. His shirt was a tight-fitting tank. The front was yellow and black, while the back was black with a silver 'x '. His jeans were slightly tucked into his yellow and white tennis shoes. He was rather muscular, at least for his age.

He jumped slightly when Najilia had spoken, and had obviously tried to cover it up. He seemed slightly embarrassed when he looked at her.

"Neither had I," he said, sitting up. He found himself staring at the most attractive girl he'd ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. She had full, luscious lips, and an adorable, slightly turned up nose. Her eyes were almond shaped, and a beautiful hazel. Her bangs fell nearly to them. The rest of her hair fell to about to then ends of her shoulder blades. About 4 inches of the end of it was blonde, in extreme contrast to the rest of her hair, which was jet black.

Najilia laughed a little, thankful for the chance to look at his face. She found herself looking at the most attractive boy she'd ever seen. His lips looked delectable, and when he smiled it was infectious. His nose was just the right size for his face. Najilia met his eyes, and nearly fainted. They were a striking teal, and were looking right into hers. His silver hair came to just about his eyebrows. The rest was medium-length, and spiky. It reached his shoulders.

Najilia felt her cheeks flush rosy pink. How long had hey been staring at each other? Riku must have thought the same thing, for he too was now a shade redder.

"I'm Riku," He said finally, "I'm guessing you're new to the island?"

Najilia nodded, "Yeah. We moved here from a few islands over. My name's Najilia. You can call me Najil if you want, or Naj." She moved forward, and offered her hand.

Riku hopped off the tree and took her hand in his. He was grateful for an excuse to touch her. The urge to pull her into his arms was nearly overpowering. They watched each other in silent appreciation, and deep thought for another moment, until they were rudely interrupted.

"Jeez, Riku! Let her at least see the island before you sweep her off her feet!" laughed a voice behind them. Najil turned to see who it was, but Riku just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You should talk, Sora! So tell me, how's Kairi? Hmm?" Riku shot him a glare, but with a playful laugh.

The boy who had approached them stomped his foot into the sand and cried out in protest, "Hey!" Riku laughed more, and Najil couldn't help but smile. She liked his laugh. She found herself laughing along with him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, enjoying her light voice.

"Hi! I heard you say you were new to the island!" said a bubbly, girlish voice behind Naj. Najil felt herself being pulled away from Riku. She hadn't realized they were standing so close. She looked at who was dragging her away.

A girl, probably her age or a year younger was tugging her down the beach. A short, pink skirt graced her legs. A white spaghetti strap top showed off her slight tan, and a cute charm hung off her skirt, shaped like a star. Her hair was short, a boyish cut, and a deep red. She laughed almost all the time, and seemed like an all around happy person.

Once Kairi decided they were far enough away from the boys, she turned around, facing Najil. The look on her face was nearly devious.

"So, I see Riku didn't waste any time," She giggled.

"What do you mean?" Najilia said, playing dumb. Were she and Riku really being that obvious? Kairi just laughed.

"Oh, come on! You can't hide those red cheeks from me!" She said, pointing at Naj's face.

"Well, so?" Naj stuttered in defense, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I think it's cute," Kairi said, rocking back on her heels. _So is Riku,_ Naj thought to herself. Kairi raised a brow, "You like him a lot, don't cha?" Najilia turned red again and looked down at the sand, which only sent Kairi into another bout of laughter.

"You should share a papua fruit with him!" Sora yelled, startling the girls. He was running down the beach as fast as his legs would carry him. Riku trailed closely behind. Once he reached Naj he slowed to a stop, and leaned over, out of breath. His hands rested on his knees, and his back rose and fell with his breath. He cocked his head sideways, and winked at Naj.

She smiled immediately. She couldn't help it. Seeing Riku do anything at all out a smile on her face. She felt her cheeks get hot, and then Kairi giggled a little more. Naj knew she was blushing. _Haven't I done enough of that lately? _She thought with a grin.

Sora had stopped further down the beach, and was watching Riku warily. He was smiling. Najilia felt wonderful. She had always hated the other islands. There was no one there that she connected with. But here, on this island, she felt great. Everything felt like it was changing. Najilia knew that she could call this place home, and be accepted.

Sora had by now crept closer, believing that Riku was truly out of breath. Both boys were still breathing heavily. Sora was nearly dripping with sweat.

"You're losing your touch, Riku!" He said with a laugh, "I think I win this time!" Riku glanced at Najilia, who then glanced at Sora. Naj had a feeling that Riku was just getting started.

"Sora," He panted, "You haven't won yet!" He yelled, springing up and after Sora. Sora shrieked with laughter and turned around, racing back down the beach.

"I knew it Riku! I knew it!" He cried. Riku returned with laughter and a burst of speed. Soon they were out of hearing range, so Kairi turned back to Najilia.

"See what I have to put up with every day?" Kairi said, playfully, putting her clenched fists on her hips.

"Tell me about Riku. What's he like? Where'd he come from?" Najilia asked, staring down the beach. Riku had caught up with Sora now, and they were play-fighting with wooden swords on the small peninsula off the far edge of the island.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know where he came from. I'm the newest person here. Well, besides you," Kairi began. She too stared down the beach, a look in eyes that spiked Najilia's curiosity.

"Well, where'd you come from?" Naj asked lightly, only to receive an apathetic shrug from Kairi.

"I don't remember. The boys try to tell me they found me one day, on the beach. But I don't remember. As far as I know, I've been here all my life," Kairi said, her voice thick with confusion.

"You don't remember your childhood?" Naj asked in disbelief. Kairi shook her head from side to side, "Nope." Naj frowned slightly. She felt bad for Kairi. Najilia remembered all too well the constant moving from island to island. She hated it.

"I won again!" Riku called, returning to the girls. He had a stick slung over his shoulder. Naj, of course, felt the grin return to her face.

Sora trailed behind him, "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. He looked over at Kairi, "I'll beat him next time, for you, Kairi." Sora straightened up, and slung his wooden sword over his shoulder, imitating Riku. Kairi giggled, "Sora, you're silly!" She said playfully.

Najilia could detect some of the nervousness between the two. She looked back and forth from Kairi to Sora. She arched a brow, and when Kairi caught her look, the girl's cheeks turned tomato red. Najilia started laughing, deciding not to say anything. It was obvious they liked each other, but wouldn't dare hint at it.

Riku had somehow closed the distance between Najilia and him, without her noticing. He would do anything just to be close to her. The sky had darkened slightly, as night slowly began to embrace the island.

"It's late. Kairi, you wanna come over for dinner?" Sora asked, nearly tripping over his own words. Kairi nodded, "I'd love to, Sora." She smiled. Sora looked over to Riku and Najilia. "You guys wanna come, too?" He asked.

Riku looked at Naj, "Um, sorry Sora. I've got a little more work to do on the raft. I'll skip this time." Riku stared into Naj's eyes.

Naj got the silent message. She frowned apologetically, and looked over at Sora, "Thanks but I think I'll check out the island a little more." Naj looked back to Riku, who was trying not to smile. He didn't want Sora to know the raft was already finished.

Riku and Naj stood side by side as Sora and Kairi got into their boats. Naj waved to them as they paddled off to Sora's house. When they were nearly out of view, she turned to Riku. "What raft?" She asked with a grin, wondering if there even was one.

"Come on, I'll show you," Riku said with a smile. He took Najilia's hand in his, tired of looking but not touching. Her skin felt good against his, and she didn't object to him pulling her along the beach. Soon they reached a small wooden raft, tied together with scraps of rope. Coconuts, a jug of water, and a few wild mushrooms that grew on the island were piled near it. A necklace made of shells hung from the small mast that supported the rest of the shoddy looking structure.

"Me, Sora, and Kairi were going to try and reach other worlds. We just want to get off this island," Riku explained. He looked over at Naj, gauging her reaction.

"Why would you want to leave this place? It's absolutely beautiful," Naj said quietly, after some thought. Riku turned his gaze to the sky, putting his hands in his pockets. The sun was barely visible as it tucked itself in over the rim of the world.

"After so long, you get tired of the same thing over and over. I want to watch the sunset from somewhere else," Riku said, deep in thought. His eyes held a longing that Najil knew couldn't be sated as long as he remained on Destiny Islands.

"I came from somewhere else, and to tell you the truth," Naj said carefully, "The sunset doesn't look any different."

"Because that's still the same place. I want to go to a new world. I want to get out there," Riku turned and looked at Naj. His gaze was deep. Najilia met it, and felt how powerful his feelings were. "What else is out there? If there's so many other worlds, why did we end up on this one?" He returned his gaze to the horizon.

Naj looked down at the sand. She pushed a mound of it away with her foot, and sat down in the sand. She crossed her legs and leaned back onto her palms, staring out over the crystal clear water.

"I remember something my grandmother used to tell me," She said softly, "About other worlds."

Riku looked down at her, a light in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago. He was curious. He sat down next to her, resting his arm on his left knee, which was propped up slightly. He stretched his other leg out in to the white sand.

"She said that every world is connected somehow. There's a door to each and every one," Najilia fiddled with the charm around her neck, "She also said something else, but I can't remember what it was."

Riku's eyes lit up, "Najil! If that's true, then there's got to be a door here on the island! If we could find that door," His eyes widened with excitement. Riku jumped up from the sand, and pulled Naj up. He pulled her to him in a sweet hug. Before she could react he broke it off, and held her by her shoulders.

Najilia started giggling, and Riku laughed along with her. They calmed themselves down, and started walking back down the beach.

"Hey Naj," Riku said finally.

"Yeah?"

"If we found that door, would you want to come with me? To the other worlds out there?"

Najilia paused. Leaving home? Just when she had gotten comfortable? She smiled. As long as she was with Riku, she figured she'd be alright.

"Yes."

Riku smiled. He laughed again, and looked at Naj. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Najilia nodded.

"When should we look for the door?" she asked, stifling a yawn. Riku stopped walking. He looked over at her.

"How about right now?" He said, his tone serious, but with worry. He was afraid she didn't really want to come with him. Much to his relief, she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

They searched high and low, all over the island. The sun had started to peek back over the horizon by the time they plopped down onto the beach, exhausted.

"Are you sure there really even is a door?" Riku asked, with a tinge of guilt for doubting her. Najilia shook her head.

"That's what my grandmother said. She was the wisest person I knew."

"Knew?"

"Yeah, she passed away. That's why I came here. I had lived with her for a while, but now I live with my parents."

"Oh, sorry."

Najilia shrugged, "It's okay. I enjoyed the time I had with her."

Riku looked over at Najilia. She was the most interesting person he'd ever met. She was so down to earth, and called things like they were. Riku had a feeling his crush was taking the next step. He felt a little more than butterflies when he looked at Naj.

Najil turned to him. He was staring at her. She smiled, and he smiled in return. She felt lucky to know someone like Riku. His attitude toward life was amazing, he always wanted more. He wanted the best out of things. At times, his determination could be frightening, but Naj didn't care. She liked him, and was afraid to admit that it might be a little more than that.

"I know somewhere we haven't looked," Riku said suddenly. Naj frowned, "We've been all over this island! Where could it possibly be?"

Riku stood up, and helped Naj to her feet. He looked over to a clump of bushes next to the waterfall, then back at Naj. "Let me show you," he said. She nodded.

They walked, hand in hand, over to the bushes. Riku looked at her and grinned. He turned his attention to the shrubbery, and pushed them aside, revealing a small tunnel. Naj gasped lightly.

"Wow!" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"Ladies first," Riku smiled, leading Naj inside. She ducked to avoid bumping her head on the stone ceiling, and was relieved when it opened up into a small cavern. There were child-like drawings all over the walls.

"Me and Sora used to come in here when we were little. We'd draw stuff and talk about growing up. Kairi rarely came in here. She said she was afraid," Riku explained.

Najilia placed her hand upon the cool damp wall of the cave. She smiled politely. Riku and Sora seemed to be the best of friends. Najilia considered herself more of a loner. She hadn't really liked anyone else. Kairi seemed to like her, though. Maybe, on this island, things could be different. Najilia wouldn't need to feel like she had to fit in. She was already comfortable with everything. She could be herself.

"You okay?" Riku asked, noticing the slight change in her attitude. She turned to him, and genuine smile on her face. "Yeah, I am," She said. Riku smiled back, and looked around. Najilia went back to looking at all the drawing on the rock walls.

Riku looked across the cave from the entrance, and felt something inside him jump. A dark shadow consumed the other half of the cavern. He slowly approached it, and stopped before the shadow hid him from sight. He reached out, and when his hands hit something, he grinned.

"Naj," He called, turning to her. She looked up from the drawings, and stood up. She walked over to him, pausing and looking him over. The shadow was dark as night, and had consumed half of him. Najilia could tell from the way his body was positioned that he was reaching out at something. His other hand as extended to Naj.

Najil placed her hand in his. Any fear she may have had melted away when he closed his hand over hers. "Come here," He said, pulling her gently into the dark, "Reach out, and touch it."

Najilia outstretched her arm, but felt nothing. Riku saw her frown, and touched her hand. "Here', I'll help you." He gently tugged her hand over to the solid structure buried in shadow. Najilia's hand bumped into it, and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened, and he nodded.

Najilia moved her hand around, feeling the texture of the wall in front of her. She yelped as something stabbed her finger tip. She pulled her hand back, examining her small wound. A splinter stuck from the tip of it. Riku gently took her hands in his, and pulled it out. It was a tiny cut, and bled not nearly a drop.

"Riku, that was a splinter," Naj said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't that bad though, you're fine."

"No, think. Splinters come from wood. What do people make out of wood?"

"Um, rafts?"

"Riku! Think!" Najilia laughed, "Doors! People make doors from wood!"

Riku's eyes widened to match Najilia's. He grinned, and started laughing. "We found it?" He asked in disbelief. Najilia nodded in return.

"Well, I've got to open it!" He said, pulling Najilia to him. They hugged for a moment, enjoying it. Riku broke it off, and looked into the shadow that shielded the door from the light. Something in his heart was calling to him. This was what he had always wanted, it's what he had wished and dreamed for. Why was he feeling a tinge of guilt now? He looked at Naj, and knew why he felt the way he did. The frown on her face hurt him.

"Are we going to open it?" Riku asked, feeling better as Najilia smiled.

"Yes, we are."

Riku put his hand on the doorknob, and was ready to turn it. He was ready to leave this world behind, to discover what was out there. He was finally going to see the sunset from somewhere else, and he'd do it all with Najilia by his side.

She gasped suddenly, making him jump. He let go of the door, and looked at her, "What is it, Naj?"

"I remember what else my grandmother said,"

"What?"

"She said the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

Riku frowned slightly, "Well, we're going into the dark, so what does that mean?" Najilia answered with a shrug, "Everyone thought she was crazy. I don't know if what she said holds any meaning."

Riku looked at her for a moment. She was the most intriguing person he'd ever met. For a moment, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled up at him, and it made him feel warm. He turned his attention back to the door, before he could decide to ditch it altogether and spend life on the island with Naj.

"Riku?" She asked suddenly, grasping his arm. He could tell she was frightened.

"Yes, Naj?"

"What if we don't end up in the same place?"

Riku frowned, he hadn't thought of that. Suddenly Najilia's eyes lit up. She reached around to the nape of her neck, and unclasped her silver necklace. She pulled it carefully off, and reached around Riku. She hooked it around the back of his neck, and looked at the charm. "You won't forget me now," She said, touching the charm, and then pulling away.

Riku smiled, "Thank you, Naj, but I couldn't forget you if I tried."

Najilia felt her cheeks grow hot. There she went again, blushing. She rolled her eyes at herself, much to Riku's amusement. Naj loved his laugh.

"I don't have anything to give you in return, though," He said. She looked up at him. Before she could even think of what to say, he had his finger under her chin. He tipped her face toward his, "Except this," and brought her lips to his in a fiery kiss.

Najilia stiffened at first with shock, but soon relaxed. Her spine tingled with the feel of his force against her. This sealed it. Najilia knew that this was no crush. This was much more.

Riku couldn't bear to let go. Both he and Najilia wanted this moment to last. Riku loved the feel of Najilia's soft lips against his. He wanted to hold her in his arms for the rest of his life. Did they really have to go through that door?

Of course they did. Riku had waited all his life for this moment to be here. Now it finally was, and he was about to throw it away from some girl. But Naj wasn't just any girl, she was the one. Riku could feel it. Naj could, too.


	2. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**For You I Would: Chapter Two: I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

_**by Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Ok, I know this is significantly shorter than Chapter One, and I'm sorie. I hate short chapters, but Chapter Two was giving me a lot of problems. i kept running into plot holes, things didn't match up, and I needed so much more dialogue. My computer then hiccuped and decided it was too good for so that caused even more issues. This is also one of the last chapters I wrote, because I was at a writer's block. The way Riku accepts the darkness is, well, rather neglected in the KH plotline. So, I had to deal with what little I had. Still, enjoy.**

Najilia opened her eyes. Her head hurt. She rested her hand on her temple. She looked around. No where could she see Riku. Then she remembered. He had opened the door, and the cavern had been flooded with darkness. She hadn't been able to find him, and had soon blacked out. Now she didn't know where he was, or where she herself for that matter.

"We did end up in different places," She whimpered. Her lip quivered. She wanted to burst into tears. She screamed in fright when a hand placed a firm grasp on her shoulder.

Riku stood up. He had to find Najilia. Suddenly, a wave of excitement washed over him as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in some sort of large room. It was slightly dark, and chilly inside. He knew this wasn't a part of Destiny Islands. He was in a new world. He looked around as a chill ran down his spine. "Naj?" He called, only answered by his own voice's echo. His happiness faded away. He was in a new world, but he was in it alone.

Najilia was spun around, and found herself face to chest with a tall man. He was wearing a long, black cloak with the hood drawn up. She could barely see the grin on his face. "Hello, Najilia," He said. His voice was smooth, low, and menacing. It sent shivers up and down her spine. "Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm," the man said. Just his presence made the hair stand up on the back of Naj's neck.

Riku knew standing here being mad at himself would do nothing. He turned and raced down the hallway. He rounded a corner, and was slammed backwards. He hit the wall, and slid to a sitting position. He looked up to see who had shoved him. A tall woman, clad in black and violet stood before him. She held a long staff with a mesmerizing green orb resting on top. She walked over to Riku, as he stood up.

"Who are you?" He shouted angrily, clenching his fists. The woman laughed, and stepped even closer. Her face was long and bony, as was the hand she rested on his cheek.

"My dear boy, my name is not important. But if you must know, it is Maleficent. Please, let's skip the formalities and get right down to business. Riku, I need your help."

"I have to find my friends. Get somebody else!" Riku snapped, then realized he hadn't told her his name. He went to ask her, but she placed a finger over her lips, indicating for him to be quiet.

"I know many things about you, Riku. Much more than your name, in fact," Her expression changed. Her smile melted into a sympathetic frown, "I also know how hard it must be for you to have been forgotten by your friends," She said, faking sorrow.

Riku frowned, that couldn't be right. His friends would never forget him. Sora was his best friend. Kairi was like his little sister. And Naj, she couldn't. He loved Naj. He refused to believe this Maleficent. There was something about her, something he didn't like.

Najilia tried to free herself from the man's grasp. His grip only tightened. She glared at him, which made him smile. He chuckled to himself.

"You have a lot of anger toward me. Why?" He asked.

"Because. You're keeping me from finding Riku."

"Ah, I see. I can help you get to him, if you'd like," the man, said, lessening his grip on her shoulder. Naj's eyes widened. She nodded quickly, "Please, sir!" she begged. The strange man laughed again, but nodded in agreement, "But only on one condition, Najilia." Naj cocked her head to the side, much like a cat does when curious.

Maleficent turned, and walked down the hall. Riku stared at her, puzzled. She turned, and beckoned for him to follow. He caught up with her, and they walked side by side.

"Even Najilia has moved on," Maleficent said, resuming their conversation.

"No! You're lying!" Riku snapped.

"Anger is a good feeling, is it not? It makes us powerful. You should learn that. Here, I'll show you your friends."

Maleficent had led him to a large mirror in the shape of a heart. She waved her staff over it, and the image became distorted. Instead of Riku looking at himself, he could now see Sora laughing with some seemingly newly acquired friends.

"Show me Najilia," Riku growled, not wanting to believe this witch.

She laughed, "Are you sure you could handle knowing the truth, or would you rather just let yourself believe she still thinks of you?"

Riku stared at Maleficent, anger in his teal eyes. "Show me." Anything to see his Naj. He had to know if she was ok. Maleficent waved her staff over the mirror again, and the image warped from Sora to Najilia. A tall man in a black cloak was handing her a weapon. She took it with a smile, and practiced slashing the air with it.

"She's distracted, you see? She no longer thinks of you."

Riku's emotional pain was obvious. His gaze was at the floor, as he swallowed back tears. His sorrow was soon transmuted into anger, much to Maleficent's approval. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You've entered a new world, Riku. You're going to need guidance."

Najilia felt the weight of the blade in her hand. "The Soul Blade," She murmured. She didn't know how she knew it's name, but she did. The blade was a demon's wing, black with silver veins. The handle and hilt were a charcoal gray, and protected her knuckles from any attacks.

"That blade is a mix of two epic weapons. The Keyblade and the Soul Eater combine to make the Soul Blade. It belongs to you," Said the man. Najilia looked at the chain dangling from the handle. It was a soft silver, with a lightning bolt charm fastened to the end.

"Who's got those other ones?" Najilia asked, running her finger slowly along the blade of her new weapon.

"Sora has the Keyblade, and the Soul Eater belongs to Riku," The man said. Najilia looked up at him, "Can I see him yet?" The man shook his head, "First you must accept the darkness."

Najilia looked up. She looked at the man. "How?" She asked, "How am I supposed to do that?" He sighed, and spoke, "Just relax. Close your eyes and feel the power the darkness offers. It will try to take grasp of your heart, let it." Najilia just looked at him for a moment. Then, she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"You're sure this is the only way to get to Riku?" Naj asked, apprehension evident in her voice. The man nodded, "Just like Riku surely has, you must accept the darkness. Let it fill you with power," he explained. In truth, he cared nothing of Najilia or Riku. They were mere pawns to help him obtain Kingdom Hearts. He chuckled to himself. Soon, he would be whole. Najilia foolishly agreed.

Najilia began to feel cold. Chills ran up and down her spine. She found herself holding her arms out, as if waiting for embrace. The coldness traveled up her legs, over her stomach and to her chest. She gasped slightly, everything was so cold. it felt just like it had when her and Riku had opened the door.  
Najil started shivering. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Surrounding her was a dark aura. She became rather frightened, and heard herself whimper. "Can you feel it, Najilia?" The cloaked man asked, interested. Najilia nodded. She could feel something.  
Najil closed her eyes again. Her breath fell short, and everything ached. She went to speak, to tell the man that she didn't think it was working. She found her voice gone. The cloaked man just reassured her, "Najilia. Feel it. Let...it...in..." He said slowly. Najilia did as she was told. She mouthed a name, his name. _Riku_. She blacked out, and fell into the cloaked man's arms.

Riku slapped Maleficent's hand away, "I don't want your guidance! I want to find Najilia, and I don't need your help!" He snapped at her. He clenched his fist. Suddenly, it began to glow. He gasped and jumped slightly when a weapon manifested itself in his palm. The Soul Eater rested, cradled in his fingers.

Maleficent's eyebrow arched, "You see what your anger has brought you? Keep filling your heart with rage, and certainly you can achieve much higher things." With that, Maleficent turned away.

Riku inspected his new weapon, glad the witch had left him. The sooner he could explore, the sooner he may find Najilia. His blade had a thin handle. It was rather light. The hilt held a teal eye. The blade itself was a black and crimson demon wing. The tips seemed deadly sharp, and Riku felt compelled to touch it. The sharp prick of the blade, and the blood that trickled down his finger brought him back to reality.

Riku had to find Najilia. He licked the blood from his finger, and set off on his way. His eyes held determination. Fear was not an emotion he would accept easily now, not when something so important was hanging in the balance. He would do anything for Najilia, anything.


	3. Your Star

**For You I Would: Chapter 3: Your Star**

_**by Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Ugh. This chapter gave me so much damn grief! Glad it's out now. I had to deal with it getting nearly deleted on a dumb floppy that LIES. Whoo...jsut read it, and pardon my rambling. Please review and enjoy. **

**Side Note: I have up until Chapter 9 planned. So, keep expecting more. Most of the chapters are already written, so I just need to type them. Others are still in planning. After Chapter 9, we'll just see! Because let me tell you, we are far from the end. Very far.**

Sora raced through the halls of Hollow Bastion Castle. The Keyblade he had been chosen by was guiding him. He knew Kairi was close, he could feel it. The blade was nearly alive with power. He raced through a hall lined with odd orbs, containing 6 of the 7 Princesses of Heart. Kairi was the last one, and he had to stop Riku from taking her heart.

Riku stood over the trembling girl. "This is the only way," he growled, pointing the Soul Eater at her chest. The tip of the winged blade was nearly touching her. Riku could almost feel how eager it was to steal her soul and free it to Kingdom Hearts. He needed it. Riku needed Kingdom Hearts. It would grant him the power he needed in order to continue his search.

Riku had been giving more and more of his heart up to the darkness. He needed the immense power it offered. He didn't want anything to stand in his way. Nothing could keep him from finding his Najilia. Along the way he had made some decisions that weren't exactly honorable, but they furthered him in his efforts.

"Please, Riku, stop!" Kairi cried, shaking her head. Riku had been one of her best friends. She had thought he was in need of help when he called her here, to Hollow Bastion. Upon arrival she had realized that this was surely not the truth. Riku had made a selfish decision. He was morally blinded by the darkness that was eating away at his very soul.

Riku raised his blade, ready to deliver her heart to the realm of darkness. Suddenly, he heard someone yell. Riku frowned, and turned to see who dared to interrupt him. Sora was there in an instant.

"Riku! Let Kairi go!" Sora demanded. Riku's eyes narrowed.

"She's a Princess of Heart, Sora. Once I release her heart from her body, I'll have Kingdom Hearts. She's just the kind of power I need. Don't you understand?" Riku snarled in explanation.

It was true. Riku had been blinded by darkness. His love and need for Najilia was so strong it had forced him into the darkness he opposed so very much. His heart was filled with darkness. He had never learned to let things go. He had always held grudges. Then the hatred and anger and rage he had harbored in his heart had grown with the help of the darkness. Riku didn't know that while he was growing stronger thanks to the power the darkness offered, he was slowly killing himself.

Riku raised his blade above Kairi, but Sora was there quicker than ever. He slashed at Riku, and Riku was forced to defend himself. Kairi took her chance and ran to a safe spot. She watched, eyes wide with fear as Sora battled Riku.

Riku parried Sora's attacks with ease, but it was his speed and endurance that was beginning to cause problems. Sora could hit quicker than Riku found it able to defend himself. He had to summon waves of darkness at times in order to knock Sora back. Sora slammed into Riku, sending the Soul Eater flying over to where Kairi watched, worried. Riku had to keep blocking with his arms now that he had no weapon.

Finally, Sora struck Riku so hard it sent him to the ground. Both boys were breathing heavily and badly wounded. Riku tried to stand back up. Sora immediately had the Keyblade at his throat, staring down the blade atRiku'sface. Riku was in too much pain to attempt to knock the blade away with his forearm.

"I'm sorry Riku, but this is the only way," Sora said, deliberately quoting Riku. Sora raised the Keyblade into the air. Kairi turned away. She didn't care that Riku was evil, he was still her friend. She couldn't bear to watch Sora kill him. Why did things have to be this way?

Riku had managed to roll to a standing positionon his hands and knees without Sora attacking him or trying to stop him. He stared at the floor, watching the few drips of blood from the corners of his mouth and nostrils hit the floor. _So this is it, huh?_ He thought bitterly to himself. Sora brought the blade down with amazing speed, closing his eyes seconds before he anticipated the final blow.

The metal _shink_ that sounded through the large room, echoing against the walls surprised Sora. He opened his eyes in utter shock as the Keyblade's metal sang against another metal object. Sora had knocked Riku's blade away during the battle, there was no way he could have retrieved it or summoned it to his palm that fast.

Sora found himself staring at a cloaked woman. He could not see her face for it was shrouded in the cloak's hood. The weapon she possessed matched both the Keyblade and the Soul Eater. It seemed a mix of the two. It was none other than the Soul Blade in all its beauty.The girlwas holding the Keyblade back with ease.

"Am I the only one who hasn't given up on him?" She growled through clenched teeth, leaning over her blade to get closer to Sora. Sora tried to get a good look at her face, but all he could see were her lips. Somehow though, she felt familiar. Even her voice sounded right.

Sora looked her up and down,at her profile, her height. He wished he could see her face. He stared at her weapon, the charm hanging from it. It was a lightning bolt. Sora glanced to Riku. Riku's necklace, the necklace Najilia had given him, had the same charm. Suddenly Sora's eyes widened, he knew who she was.

"Najilia?" He whispered, his voice inaudible to anyone but her. The girl slammed him backwards. He was caught off guard and fell to his behind. Kairi raced over and kneeled next to him.

Sora and Kairi watched as the girl turned around to face Riku. She was clearly not interested in Sora. Riku had picked up his weapon by now. He stood defensively, but in pain. His posture was slightly hunched. He could try to fight this person, but he knew he wouldn't last through another attack.

Much to Riku's surprise, she grasped the tip of his blade, dropping her own. She stepped closer to him, and raised the blade toward herself. She placed the point in the center of her chest, between her breasts.

"You can't go on like this," she said, sorrow in her voice, "I'm going to help you. Don't be angry. We'll see each other again someday."

Riku shook his head in confusion as the girl reached over the blade and wrapped her hands around Riku's hands. Now both of them were holding the weapon that was pushing slightly into the girl's chest.

Sora had been watching. He didn't like how she was acting. Was that even Najilia? He couldn't be sure, but what was she doing?

"Najilia!" Sora yelled. Riku's eyes widened. That smile, that voice, how could he not have noticed? Before he could react, she pulled the Soul Eater into her own chest, piercing her heart. Her smile never faltered.

She held tight onto Riku's hands. He couldn't move to pull the blade from her chest. A splotch of crimson formed on her cloak. Everyone watched, in silent shock as a small purple and black heart rose into the sky. She had just taken her own heart, and was still standing there smiling. What was she thinking?

Suddenly, a violet and black orb appeared. From it stepped a man in a cloak nearly identical to Najilia's.

"Damn it girl!" The newcomer bellowed. Najilia hurriedly wiped a tear that had crept down Riku's cheek. He was looking down at her, bewildered. "I love you, Riku. I don't need a heart to know that," she whispered.

The other man stormed over. He tugged Riku's hands off of the blade that still protruded from her chest. He ripped the blade from Najilia and threw it across the room. She winced slightly, and Riku jumped to help her. The cloaked man slammed Riku into the nearby wall with a mere wave of his hand.

The man grabbed Najilia's arm, tugging her close to him. He leaned close to her face, which was still half-hidden by her cloak. "Do you understand what you have done?" He growled, "You're going to die, Najilia. You've killed yourself! Would you like to tell me _why_?" He hissed at her.

"Now, Xemnas, I thought you'd be cleverer than that," Najilia grinned, "I am in such a state of emotion, upon seeing Riku, that when I die I'm not going to forget that. I'm going to remember what it's like to love him when I become a Nobody. I'll be just like you, remembering what it's like to have a heart."

Her words must have been like poison to him, for he slapped her across her face. "We had a deal," He snarled, as her head snapped to the side with the force of the blow. Now Najilia's smile was gone. Her eyes dulled with anger. She turned and stared at Xemnas with a silent rage in her eyes. She didn't dare defy him anymore. Besides, she had what she wanted now.

With her freeing her heart, Najilia had in turn helped Riku. If he had done the same to Kairi, and taken her heart instead, he would have obtained even more darkness that he already had. Kairi's heart was pure. She would have sufficed to get Kingdom Hearts. But when Najilia had given her heart that was so tainted by darkness, she had postponed everything. Now Riku was safe for a while.

Riku had too much darkness already, and Najilia knew that. He wouldn't be able to handle much more. Najilia felt horrible, but she had to give her own heart up in order to save Riku's. She had decided for herself already. She would do whatever it takes to save him. She wanted there to be no weight on his soul. Giving up her own soul was merely a setback that she could work around. It had been a last minute decision, but she didn't regret it. Anything for Riku.

Xemnas was laughing. In an instant he stopped. He was being cocky, and showed that he didn't find any of this truly amusing. Sarcasm was one of his more popular traits. A black and violet orb appeared behind Xemnas and Najilia. He tugged Najilia roughly through it, and before Riku could jump in after them, it was gone.

Riku collapsed to his knees, and then fell forward onto his hands. His silver hair fell forward, shielding the tears his eyes were brimming with. Despite everything, he was smiling. Sora looked quizzically at Kairi, whom approached the broken boy.

Kairi walked over and knelt next to Riku. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked at Sora sadly. This was still her friend. She didn't like to see him hurt, but his smile still confused her.

"Riku, why are you smiling?" Kairi asked softly.

"She's alive, and Maleficent was wrong," He said proudly. He jumped up, and looked to Sora, "I'm going to find her. I know for a fact that she's out there now, and I've got to find her, Sora." Riku's eyes held that same old determination that made Riku who he was.

Sora nodded understandingly, "I'll help you." Riku was rather shocked, he hadn't expected that.

"What about Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I'm sending her to my friends, Leon and Yuffie. Aerith might be there, too. I can trust them. I know she'll be alright."

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Thanks."

Sora clasped his hands behind his head and grinned, "Anything you say, buddy. But will you tell me what's going on?'

Riku's eyes dulled. He turned away and shook his head lightly. Sora looked over at Kairi. She nodded, "I'll get to your friends." Sora smiled, and hugged her. Riku looked on with a tinge of jealousy; he wished he could hold Naj in his arms.

Riku and Sora waved goodbye to Kairi, and set off on their way. Sora didn't know what he was getting himself into, and it didn't look like Riku was going to help him out with it.


	4. Miles Apart

**For You I Would: Chapter 4: Miles Apart**

_**By Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Thank you Odie-sama for your sayings, and I apologize to Tronnit, but here ya go. If I'm going to do dedications, I suppose this one's for you. Stay tuned kids! Ooo I've always wanted to say that…hee hee. REMEMBER! There are 10 chapters in planning! So keep up! I love writing as much as you love reading! OH! Almost forgot to tell you, I'm going to start ending each chapter with a respective quote, so look forward to that!**

Sora walked alongside his best friend, hands clasped comfortably behind his head. The path they walked along was dirt and rock. Sora stared with mild interest as Riku kicked a rock away. Riku had pulled his hood back up over his head, and hadn't said a word in hours.

Kairi had gone home, back to Hollow Bastion. She had insisted on going alone. "Riku needs you, Sora," she had said. Sora trusted his friends back in town. They would take care of her.

Sora looked over to Riku again. Riku's head was hung low, his gaze at his feet. His hood was on, but Sora could tell by his posture that he was feeling bad. Tufts of silver hair sprouted from the black hood, working together with the cloak to shield his face. Sora had given up attempting to start friendly conversation. Riku had only ignored him completely.

"You gonna tell me what the heck's going on anytime soon?" Sora asked, finally, "I think you owe me an explanation."

Riku stopped walking. Sora heard him take a deep breath, and exhale slowly. Riku looked up, directly at Sora. His eyes weren't visible under the hood of the black cloak, but his mouth was. He wasn't smiling.

"You would have _killed_ me back there. I don't owe you anything," Riku said through clenched teeth.

Sora swallowed nervously. Riku was right. "You were going to _kill_ Kairi," Sora not too gently reminded him. _Checkmate_. Riku scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah. It's always about Kairi."

"You're always about Najilia! For all you know, she could be dead by now!" Sora yelled, immediately regretting it.

Riku whipped around and cold-cocked Sora square in the nose. Sora was so shocked, he stumbled backward, tripping and falling onto his haunches. He cried out, and wiped his palm over his upper lip. Upon looking at his hand, Sora realized his nose was bleeding. He spat out crimson into the dusty ground.

"What the hell, Riku?"

"Don't you ever talk about Naj that way!"

"Ok, I take it back! You didn't have to hit me!"

Riku would have snapped at him, or hit him again, but the outburst of female laughter in the distance distracted him. Both he and Sora turned to look down the path. A tall, thin, blonde in a black cloak stood with her hands on her hips, watching them.

"You two are a piece of work!" she cackled, nearly doubling over with laughter.

"Who are you?" Riku yelled. The girl gave him a nasty look.

"You look familiar," she said, putting a finger to her chin in thought. She furrowed her brow, acting as though she was truly interested in whom he was.

It was then that Riku noticed her attire. She had on a long cloak. A long, black cloak. Riku had recognized it immediately. He had one similar, and was always being accused of affiliation with Organization XIII. Riku's eyes widened in realization.

"She's a member of Organization XIII," he hissed to Sora.

"Who?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head. He hadn't told Sora about them yet. Sora saw the look on Riku's face. Apparently, this girl was not a friendly acquaintance. Sora frowned. He readied his Keyblade.

"Riku, you're still my best friend. I've got your back."

Riku turned to Sora. _Well, that was unexpected_, he thought to himself. Riku smiled at Sora, and Sora smiled back. His nose was still covered with blood. Despite it all, Sora still supported Riku. Their friendship was seemingly unconditional.

"I know!" the odd girl chimed up, gaining Riku and Sora's undivided attention, "You're Riku. Wow! She was right! You're totally cute!" she laughed.

"Who do you mean by 'she'?" Riku snapped.

"She said your hair fell nearly to your eyes, and it was a gorgeous silver," the girl spoke seductively, stepping closer to Riku with every word. Sora swallowed nervously, feeling his cheeks burn into a rosy pink. Why did he always get like this? Riku stared with annoyance in his eyes at the blonde.

"She said your lips were like velvet," She was close enough to touch him now, and she did just that. She placed a gloved finger on Riku's lips, and stared at them longingly. Biting the tip of her tongue and smiling up at him, she cleared his bangs from his eyes.

"Oh, and those eyes! She wouldn't shut up about them! Won't she be disappointed that she wasn't here to see you," she pouted, obviously fake.

"Who is 'she'?" Riku growled, only to receive another mischievous grin from the girl. "Is it Najilia?" Riku asked, his voice louder, firm.

"Maybe," she said, nodding her head up and down as if saying 'yes'.

"Where is she?" Riku yelled, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. Immediately, her bubbly personality faded. She stared at Riku with an icy cold hatred, malice in her eyes.

Riku narrowed his teal irises, "You tell me where she is, right now," he growled. A sly grin parted the girl's lips. Riku hadn't been paying enough attention to notice when she slipped a Kunai throwing knife into her palm that had been hidden in her long sleeves. She held it firmly between her middle and forefinger.

"And if I don't?" she whispered.

Riku glared at her. He raised his hand to slap her. Riku was not in the mood for games. The girl took her chance and slammed the blade deep into Riku's gut. He cried out in anguish, staggering back. The girl laughed, jumping backwards.

"Riku!" Sora cried. He turned to the girl, "You!" he snarled, lunging at her with the keyblade.

"Name's Larxene! I'm the Savage Nymph," she giggled, dodging his attack with ease. Larxene was the most agile member of the Organization, and a sadist by nature. She loved nothing more that to make others suffer with her mind games. Sora made another lunge at her, but to no avail. Larxene had always been the member who was known for her abrasive and uncaring nature.

Sora was better at fighting now. He had gotten a lot of practice fighting countless Heartless. He finally locked onto Larxene, and took another lunge at her. He hit her this time, fast and hard.

"Agh!" she yelped, nearly falling back. Sora came at her again. Her timing was already off, so hitting her was easy. She quickly cast the strongest spell of her element: Thundaga. Lightning bolts screamed through the air, crashing all around and on top of Sora. He screamed in pain, and dropped to his knees, trying to shake off the electric current.

Larxene took her chance while he was stunned, and threw more knives. Sora quickly leaned out of the way, but one caught him in the arm. It slid over his skin, slicing a thin line through a few layers. He quickly pulled himself up and ran at her. On his way, he picked up a knife that had fallen from flight too early and sent it flying back at her.

The knife and Sora's speed caught her off guard. Her eyes widened in shock and pain as the cool metal blade buried itself deep in her neck. A bright spray of crimson burst forth into the air. Larxene fell to her knees.

"Good one, you…jerk," she whispered hoarsely before dissipating into a black wisp of shadowy darkness. Sora was panting. He relaxed his nerves; Larxene was dead.

"Riku!" he gasped, remembering why he had attacked her in the first place. He rushed over to Riku.

Riku was sitting on the ground, leaning back onto to one open palm. The other hand was making a tight fist, fingers wrapped around the end of the throwing knife protruding from his stomach. He grit his teeth and pulled. The blade was somewhat deep, and it took quite a bit of force to pull it out. Finally, it gave way. Riku's eyes had dulled slightly from pain. He looked up to Sora with a hurt in his teal eyes that was more than just physical.

"She knows where Najilia is," Riku said softly, tossing the bloody knife off to the side. Sora helped pull him to his feet. His cloak was slightly torn, and now crimson around that area, but nothing vital seemed to have been punctured. Nothing a good potion couldn't take care of. Sora handed him one, and Riku downed some of it with ease. He offered the rest to his friend.

"She's dead, Riku," Sora said, taking a swig of the potion. He tossed the rest. Riku's eyes widened, he thought Sora was speaking of Naj.

"What?" Riku asked, fear in his voice.

"Larxene, the girl who attacked you, she's dead."

"Oh."

"We'll find her, Riku. I'll help you."

"Even after what I did?"

"You're like my brother. I've got your back."

Riku looked at him. He was glad to have a friend like Sora. Riku smiled, "Thanks," he said. Sora nodded and smiled. He made a funny face at Riku. Riku laughed, he couldn't help it. Sora was such a nerd sometimes. Sora laughed along with him. Suddenly, they heard someone clapping behind them. Both boys stopped laughing and spun around.

A fiery redhead was grinning at them. He was clapping lightly, but once he noticed he had the boy's attention he ceased the movement. He laughed, stepping closer to them. Riku offensively drew his blade to his palm, to let the man know he was not to be meddled with.

"Whoa, whoa!" the man said, putting his hands up to signal he wasn't going to attack.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Name's axel, surprised you didn't know that."

Sora looked at Axel, a little confused. Axel had a look in his eyes that made Sora uncomfortable. It was almost a look of longing, or borderline sorrow. It was like Axel could see something in Sora's eyes. When Sora didn't respond, and merely looked quizzically at Axel, Axel shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind," he grumbled.

"What do you want?" Riku snapped.

"Not a fight, so calm down. Jeez!" Axel chuckled, "I come as a messenger, which makes me wonder why they didn't send the Fickle Delegate," Axel murmured his thoughts aloud.

"The Fickle who?" "What?" Sora and Riku asked in unison.

"The Fickle Delegate," Axel repeated, "She's a delegate of worlds, an ambassador of darkness," Axel said in an odd voice, seemingly mocking someone powerful. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. Yes, he was surely mocking someone. "She's fickle 'cause she doesn't know which fucking side she wants to be on!" he snapped, obviously annoyed at whoever this girl was.

"What's the message?" Riku demanded, narrowing his teal eyes. He really didn't feel like putting up with Axel's cocky manner.

"Oh!" Axel said, regaining his composure, and remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He grabbed and rubbed his chin in thought, "Now, I can't remember," he sighed.

"Some messenger you are," Riku mumbled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. His shoulders lowered. He was getting bummed out. Would he ever know anything more about his Naj? Where was she? What was she doing? Was she ok? Riku didn't even have to see her yet. He just wanted to know if she was safe.

"Well, who was the message from?" Sora asked, hoping to jog Axel's memory.

"Oh, that's easy," Axel grinned proudly, "Xemnas."

"Do you remember what it was about?" Sora wondered, tilting his head to the side in childish curiosity.

"Something about Xajiln."

"Who is that?" Riku groaned. All of this was getting confusing, and this Axel character wasn't helping. Although he seemed to be trying to help, Riku knew better than to believed him. He could see right through the front that he put on. Axel had a manipulative air about him. Riku couldn't really tell what side he was on.

Axel's eyes lit up, as though he knew something rather important. A sly, wicked grin parted his thin lips. Axel had taken on a new stance that gave him an evil feel. He was tall, and with his arms crossed over his chest in the defiant way that they were, he looked even more cunning. He reminded Riku of a fox. Axel had two odd tattoos on his face. Triangular tears right underneath each eye drew attention to his round face. His smile was always cocked to the side. His eyes were rather expressive, though most of the time they were narrowed.

"Xajiln? Oh, she used to go by another name," Axel said, with a snort of a laugh at the end.

"What was her old name?" Sora asked, digging for more information.

"Najilia," Axel grinned mischievously. Before Riku could respond, Axel had disappeared through a black and violet portal he conjured with amazing speed. Neither Sora nor Riku had seen him snap his wrist to cast the spell.

Riku cried out in anger, kicking a nearby rock, and then cursing at the pain that shot through his toes. Sora sighed, rather frustrated. He was annoyed with all these cloaked people, but he couldn't even begin to understand how Riku was feeling.

Riku was standing with his back to Sora, so Sora couldn't see the tears crawling down his cheeks. Sora didn't have to see his face to know he was upset. Slowly and carefully, Sora walked over, and gently patted Riku's back.

"Let's go. We've got a search to go on," Sora said, getting a small, grateful smile from Riku.

"Alright," Riku grinned, despite his worry for Naj.

"_When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there." -unknown_


	5. On My Own

**For You I Would: Chapter 5: On My Own**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Notes: Ok, so this week in school is HSA testing. For 3 and a half hours everyday, I get to sit in a room, even on the days I don't have testing. Pretty lame. But, lucky me, I got stuck in a computer room. I only have to take two tests, Government and Algebra2. So, three days I get to type FYIW. SO, that means more FYIW in less time! WOOT. lol.**

It was hot. Wicked hot. Sora and Riku had managed to get themselves completely lost. They had been on dirt path, after dirt path, after dirt path. Riku had shed his black cloak, and had it tossed over his shoulder. Sora's jacket was tied to his waist. Both boys were carrying their shoes.

"Hey, Riku?"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"For the last time: no. Stop asking me."

Sora let out a sigh .He was hot, tired, and thirsty. The next town couldn't come quicker. He knew he'd have to stop soon, just for a little rest. To his luck, they were coming upon a medium-sized rock that had somehow been put in between two trails that split at a fork.

"You think that's a marker?" Sora asked. Riku just shrugged. Riku walked over, and stared down each long path. He was deep in thought again, as he had been for most of this journey.

"Well?" Sora asked, not getting a response, "I'm gonna rest while you think." Riku gave no objection; he just continued to stare down the paths.

Sora walked over and sat on the ground, leaning his sweaty back against the rock. It lightly shaded his legs, but he found it necessary to relax for a minute or two if they were going to continue on. Riku waked back to the other path, and stared down it now.

Sora leaned his head against the rock. He felt sleep wanting to embrace him, but falling asleep in the sun would not be a good idea. He closed his eyes, but refused to fall asleep. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head, then clasping them comfortably behind his head.

Suddenly, a dog was heard barking in the distance. Sora opened his eyes, and Riku turned his attention down the path they had come from in the first place. A golden-yellow dog was bounding down the path toward them. It was none other than King Mickey's faithful companion, Pluto.

Before Riku could react, Pluto jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground. Riku laughed and tried to push him away as Pluto nuzzled his forehead. Sora laughed along with Riku, then noticed something in Pluto's mouth. A letter was hanging from his jowls.

Sora sat up, and whistled. Pluto giddily bounded over to him, his tail wagging all the while. Sora took the letter gently from Pluto's mouth. Having done his job, the dog returned to Riku, proceeding to lick his face.

"Ah! Stop it, boy," Riku laughed heartily, "What is that, Sora?" He managed to ask before being knocked back again.

Sora stared at the envelope. It was a light periwinkle color. A white emblem outlined in a dark grey accented the front of it. It was none other than the Nobody symbol. Sora carefully turned the envelope over and tore the seal open. He pulled out a very professional-looking letter on creamy parchment. He swallowed nervously, and began to read.

Riku had finally given Pluto enough attention to calm him down. Now they both sat on the ground, and Riku scratched him behind the ears. Riku looked up to Sora, and frowned slightly. He didn't like the look on Sora's face.

"What is it, Sora?" he asked, cautiously. A muscle twitched in Sora's jaw. Acry of mixed emotion, including sorrow, anger, rage, denial, came from his throat. He threw the letter to the ground. Roughly, he tugged his shoes and jacket on.

"I have to go!" He shouted.

"What?" Riku asked, pushing himself off the ground. He picked up the letter, and heard himself gasp. Written in crimson ink, Riku dared not guess what it was, were the words: "We have her." Riku's eyes widened.

"No, no!" he yelled.

"They have Kairi, Riku."

"No, they're just trying to freak you out!"

Pluto whimpered, staring up at the two boys with big brown eyes. For a dog, he understood well enough what had happened. Sora turned his back to Riku, and started walking down the path to the right. His stride was long and his determination powerful.

"Where are you going?" Riku yelled after him. Sora didn't even stop. He just kept walking on down the path.

"I'm going to save her."

"Sora! You can't rush into things like that! Plus, we're going this way!" Riku cried, pointing to the path that continued on to the left. Sora shook his head in response.

"No, _you're_ going that way. I'm going this way!" He snapped. His voice was slowly growing quieter, as he was getting farther and farther away. Riku refused to follow him.

"What was all that stuff about you having my back?" Riku yelled to him, leaning slightly forward so his voice would carry. This made Sora stop and stand still for a moment. Without turning to face Riku, Sora yelled back, "What about vice versa? Do you have my back Riku? Or are you so selfish that you'd drop me for a girl? I'm your best friend, Riku. You're like a brother to me, but sometimes I just can't stand you."

Riku was hurt. His eyes widened with shock. He didn't know Sora could be so cruel. Riku furrowed his brow, anger taking place of his pain.

"Shut up! I'm not selfish! You don't even know what you're talking about! You can't possibly love Kairi, because you don't feel the same way I do!" Riku yelled. He was showing how much he loved Naj by saving her with his best friend's help, but now his best friend had skipped out on him. Sora had resumed walking, but merely shook his head.

"That's what I'm talking about, Riku," Sora yelled back, getting rather annoyed, "I'm doing the same thing you'd do for Najilia. And here you are, being _selfish_ and not allowing yourself to see that."

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but soon realized that Sora was right. Riku closed his mouth and watched his friend walk away. "Whatever!" Riku yelled, "I don't need you!" It hurt him to say things like that to his best friend, but he really didn't need him, especially if Sora was going to be a jerk or cause problems along the way.

Riku shook his head and sighed. He watched Sora sadly for a moment, and when it didn't look like he was going to turn around, Riku turned and walked down the left path, on his own.

_"It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." -J.K. Rowling_


	6. Catalyst

**For You I Would: Chapter 6: Catalyst**

_**by Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Oo your second chapter in one day! This is what happens when they stick me, a computer, and a soda together for three and a half hours! I become a productive individual! TAKE THAT YOU HEALTH FREAKS! SODA IS HELPFUL! Besides the fact that it makes me insanely hyper…ok, enough. Anyway, I really like this chapter. There's a lot of techniques in here, like imagery, irony, and foreshadowing. Heheh. Anyway, a lot of connections are made in this chapter, which is why I threw in a bunch of flashbacks. I love flashbacks! They're so fun. I hope you guys get all the connections I made in this one, because that's my favorite part of writing. I love how everything is related and...oo I'm rambling. Enjoy! **

Riku stood in an empty train station. He was walking toward the ticket booth to find out where he was when he noticed that he could hear his own footsteps. He had paused to look around, and realized that no one was here.

Riku walked up to the ticket-man, with his hood up. Now that he had come into contact with the Organization, he wasn't too keen on letting people know who he really was.

"You need to go to Sunset District?" The ticket man asked, obviously used to seeing hooded people in black cloaks. He gave no hint that he cared about, or even saw Riku's attire.

"Um, no, actually I was just wondering what this place is called," Riku said.

"This place? It's a tram station, kid. You from around here?" The ticket man said, taking the time to finally look up at Riku. Riku rolled his eyes, but the man in front of him wouldn't have been able to see it due to the hood on his cloak.

"I know it's a tram station!" He snapped, "What town is this?"

"Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" The ticket man retorted. Riku shook his head, mumbled a thank you, and left the station before he got anymore annoyed than he already was.

Riku stepped out of the door into his new favorite town. His eyes widened with shock at how beautiful everything was. Buildings reached to the clouds, and a small fence kept Riku from plunging over the cliff that overlooked the entire town. Riku stepped over to it, and looked out over Twilight Town.

Twilight Town was a town between light and dark, literally and metaphorically. It was the balanced town. It had a calming effect to it, like the air itself was a soft sedative. The sky was set in constant twilight, a beautiful canvas of pinks, oranges, lavenders, and sherbets. It brought tears to Riku's eyes, he had a feeling that Naj would love this town if she were here to see it. It looked just like the last sunset they had watched together, back when Destiny Islands still existed.

Xajiln stood on top of the tallest structure in all of Twilight Town. Her eyes were to the sky. She loved watching it. This town was her favorite. She was standing on the Central Station Tower that told all of Twilight Town what time it really was. It was necessary, since the sky never changed. Xajiln had always wanted to touch the sky, and this was the closest she could get.

Something about this town made her feel comfortable, like it was familiar somehow. She didn't know how, but whatever it was she didn't want it to change. She sighed lightly to herself, and heard someone walking below her. She looked down, tugging her cloak's hood over her head, successfully shielding her face.

Riku was now staring out over the shopping district, lost in memories that had caused so much. All of it was his fault. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he shook his head lightly at his own failures in life. He had seen the hesitation in Naj's eyes when they were standing in front of the door.

_"Hey Naj,"Riku said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"If we found that door, would you want to come with me? To the other worlds out there?"_

_Najilia paused. Leaving home? Just when she had gotten comfortable? As long as she was with Riku, she figured she'd be alright._

_"Yes."_

There had been something in her face, a look in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to go. She had truly wanted to stay on Destiny Islands. But, she loved Riku so much that she had given it up to be with him, and he had selfishly thrown it all away. He had wanted to leave the Islands so bad that he hadn't noticed her hesitation in time.

Riku felt his heart sink as realization set in. Naj had only come with him to be with him. She had given up more than Riku had just to be with him. The very thing that she wanted was the thing that Riku had ruined for her. Stepping through that door had catapulted them into different worlds entirely, and now they were still apart. Riku wondered if he'd ever see her again.

"Sora was right," Riku sighed, his voice low and meloncholy.

Xajiln had made her way down to this person's level now. He had nearly the same cloak as her, except his didn't have a large lightning bolt embroidered in silver thread on the back. Xajiln could tell he wasn't part of Organization XIII. He had a different aura about him.

"Who's Sora?" she asked, hearing his thoughts out loud. Riku immediately spun around, face to face with a member of the Organization. He summoned his Soul Eater to his palm, and took a defensive stance.

Xajiln narrowed her eyes, "So that's how you wanna play, huh? What ever happened to introductions?" She snapped, summoning her own blade to her palm.

Riku's eyes widened as he saw her weapon. It was a mirror image of his own. "What the-?" He would have finished, had she not attacked him.

Xajiln rushed at Riku with speed that she could have only acquired through attaining the darkness. Riku gasped atthepower that crackled and sparked through the air when their blades connected with a metal _clang _and scrape that hurt Riku's ears. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Her blade was strong, but he knew it matched his. That could only mean that the force pushing Riku back was the girl herself.

"Who are you?" Xajiln yelled, though she was mere inches from his face. Her blade was pressed against his, the points in each of their weapons' wings locked into each other. She found him frightening, what with his weapon that was almost identical to hers, and his cloak.

"I could ask the same of you!" He hissed back at her, trying to get a good look at her face. Unfortunately for him, her cloak shielded all of her face except her thick full lips. For some reason she felt familiar. Was this sense of familiarity brought on by Twilight Town? He had felt it the moment he looked up into the sky here.

"Xajiln!" Called a voice, annoyance laced with shock, "Get away from him, right _now_!" There was an urgency in that voice that Xajiln didn't like. She looked at Riku, and narrowed her hazel eyes hidden under her cloak.

Riku looked over her shoulder, and saw Axel standing there. He had a look on his face that was shock mixed with fear and nervousness. Xajiln gave Riku a good shove, then quickly jumped away. She backed up until she was at Axel's side. Axel turned to her, and gave her a glare.

"You weren't supposed to leave the mansion, girl!" He hissed, trying not to let Riku hear him. Riku had heard him though.

"What mansion?" he called to the pair of Organization members. Axel looked up, a new fear in his eyes.

"Get back there now. Xemnas is waiting to speak with you about your constant insubordination, and your wretched problem with authority," Axel ordered the woman firmly, although his eyes were on Riku. Xajiln sighed.

"Asshole," she muttered, storming away from Axel. It was then that Riku got a glance at her back. The silver lightning bolt on it triggered another memory.

_"Riku?" she asked suddenly, grasping his arm. He could tell she was frightened._

_"Yes, Naj?"_

_"What if we don't end up in the same place?"_

_Riku frowned, he hadn't thought of that. Suddenly, Najilia's eyes lit up. She reached around the nape of her neck, and unclasped her silver necklace. She pulled it carefully off, and reached around Riku. She hooked it around the back of his neck, and looked at the charm. "You won't forget me now," she said, touching the charm, then pulling away._

Riku's jaw nearly dropped. Was that her? He took a step forward. Axel saw the look and realization in Riku's eyes. Axel had to stop him, he wouldn't allow things to become so out of hand. Not now, not ever. Axel stepped quickly in front of Riku, before Riku could call out her true name.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Axel laughed. Riku stared at him with a malice in his eyes that only a darkness in his heart could have produced.

"Anywhere. I. Want." Riku said, each word forceful and distinct. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"You think you're strong, and you think you know what you're doing. The truth is, you have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into. The best thing for you to do right now is to _give up_," Axel said, his voice almost caring, with a tone of seriousness that made Riku pause.

Axel took this chance to deck Riku. Riku fell back, onto his palms. He leaned forward, a gloved hand catching the blood running from his swollen nostrils. Axel hadn't moved, and Riku took it as a sign that this was the only attack he would make. Riku looked up at him with silent rage.

"Riku, listen. The best thing for you, and her-"

"So that was Naj?"

"Shut up!" Axel bellowed. Riku immediately quieted himself and his thoughts. He didn't know why he was being so submissive to Axel, but the look in Axel's eyes compelled him to stay where he was.

"Let me finish," Axel said. His voice was still low, and had that odd serious tone to it. Axel was almost a different person. "The best thing for you and her is if you let things be. Leave them alone. Abandon your quest, or whatever the hell you want to call it. Just stop where you are before you lose something more important."

"Nothing is more important than Najilia to me. Nothing," Riku said, firmly. Axel narrowed his eyes, watching Riku warily as he stood back, and dusted off his cloak. His nose had stopped bleeding, and he had wiped the crimson from his face. Riku turned his eyes onto Axel and their gazes locked.

It was like two feral tomcats, fighting over territory or a mate. Both boys stood, their muscles tense, breath short. Neither blinked, nor looked away. A faltering of this intense gaze might mean certain death on either side.

"Even your life? Or the very soul you have inside your heart?" Axel asked, not moving. Riku narrowed his eyes, but didn't close them.

"Speaking of your heart," Axel said, a wicked grin spreading across his pale cheeks, "How does it feel these days? Is it heavier? Darker?" He laughed, and then calmed himself. Riku answered with nothing but silence. He stared at Axel, gauging his next move. Riku couldn't tell whether Axel wanted to attack or just stand there and talk.

"Are you trying to kill me? If so, it's working," Riku snapped, receiving a confused look from Axel, "You're boring me to death!"

Axel laughed. He found Riku genuinely amusing. He put his hands on his hips, and sighed. He looked at Riku, and shook his head lightly, his red hair becoming tousled in the wind that curled through the air.

"I want you dead," Axel said, as plainly as if he were saying "hello". Riku flinched, expecting an attack. Instead, Axel rolled his eyes. "I'm not the only one, either. There's more than a few members of the Organization that want to see your body cold and lifeless. Since you think you're so tough, why don't I let you get the first attack?"

"What do you want?"

"What? Are you deaf? I'm going to kill you. Right here, right now."

Riku frowned, he had thought Axel was just going to let him go. Then again, it was Axel. Riku had always thought something was odd about him. You could never tell what he was truly thinking.

"I'm kidding, Riku!" Axel burst out laughing. It was moments like these that reinforced Riku's outlook on Axel. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Axel laughed, doubling over and placing his hands on his knees. A black portal manifested, and Axel walked, laughing, into it. Riku was left alone in front of the tram station once again. He turned, since nothing was here for him now, and walked into the heart of Twilight Town. He had a mansion to find.

_"They key to realizing a dream is to focus not on success but significance - and then even the small steps and little victories along your path will take on greater meaning." -Oprah Winfrey_


	7. The Unforgiven

**For You I Would: Chapter 7: The Unforgiven**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Notes: I thought I would be able to get this one out sooner, but Finals caught up with me. There's three more days of school left, and then I'll be inVirginia for about 6 days. Unfortunately, I won't have computer access for those days. Sorie. As soon as I can I'll get the next chapter up for making you wait so long, please accept my apologies for my slight writer's block and enjoy this chapter.**

Riku stood before the large structure. It looked to be about two floors, but Riku couldn't be sure whether there was an attic or basement. A large fence was keeping him at bay. _Not for long!_ He thought with a smirk. He placed a gloved hand on the cool, thick iron bars that gated the mansion. He gave a good tug, only to find that it was locked. Riku furrowed his brow, determined to get inside.

Riku summoned his Soul Eater to his palm. For a good while he stood, slashing with all his might at the lock. Nothing happened. The lock merely had a few scrapes and scratches now. His effort to climb the tall fence also proved futile.

Riku paced back and forth, grumbling to himself under his breath. He paused, and with a defeated sigh, looked up at the mansion. Suddenly, he noticed someone in the second-story window, toward the left side of the building. Riku rushed up, resting his head between the bars as he stared up at whoever it was.

A young girl, maybe a year younger than Riku, was staring down at him. Her platinum blonde hair was cut medium-length, and was swept shaggily over one shoulder. Riku squinted his eyes, getting a better view of her features.

Bright, ocean blue eyes were watching him. They held no emotion. Her pale skin was smooth, flawless. Small lips were drawn tightly shut, not giving Riku the chance to see her smile. She wore a white dress that was cut short over her thighs. She tugged absentmindedly at its hem.

Riku and the strange girl just admired each other for a moment, both seeming to be curious about the other. Riku thought the girl had an air of elegance to her. There was something else though, something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She was pretty, but somewhat frightening.

Suddenly, Riku remembered her name. "Namine," he whispered. "Wait, what the-!" Riku backed up a step. He was sure he had never met that girl in his life, so how was it that he was sure he remembered her name was Namine? Now Riku was truly confused. He put his palms to his temples, lightly shaking his head.

Namine grinned at him. Her smile was small, but sweet. It was somewhat awkward though, as if she didn't do it enough. Riku stared back at her with a frown on his face. What was she? Had she done something to him? But all she had been doing was watching him! Riku suddenly remembered something else. He knew there was a hole in the fence far off to the right of one of the brick pillars supporting the iron bars. Again, Riku was confused. However, he walked over, and sure enough there was a hole.

Riku squeezed through and raced through the yard. He reached the door quickly, and paused. A silver lion's head door knocker stared ominously into the distance. For some reason it caught his attention. Its silver eyes seemingly stared right through him, and he found himself turning around.

The view that the lion would have had, had Riku not been standing in front of it, was none other than Central Station Tower. Riku narrowed his eyes, remembering his goal. That's where he had seen Naj, and this is where she had come. Riku turned back to the door, defiance and determination flickering in those teal orbs.

The silver loop the lion offered didn't look inviting. The lion's jowls were pulled back in a snarl, exposing thick fangs that held firmly onto the knocker itself. Riku sighed, deciding against it. Instead, he didn't even bother. He flung the door open and rushed inside.

The foyer was a mess. It looked like no one had lived here in years. The brown wooden paneling was cracked, and the spots where wallpaper had once been were peeling. The floor was dusty, and junk was spread all across it. A small figurine of what seemed to be the tower was crumbling in its display case in the middle of the floor. Two sets of stairs led to the upstairs, which wasn't looking any different from the foyer. Riku jumped a little, realizing he wasn't alone.

Namine stood before him, in the foyer. She stood tall, and eerily still, her hands clasped behind her back. A small smile was on her face, but her eyes held a different emotion. She seemed sad, drained, and nearly lifeless, along with being passive, timid, and almost afraid.

"Hello, Riku," she said. Her voice was soft and light. It was relaxing.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded.

Suddenly, a black and violet portal appeared. Namine closed her eyes and sighed. Briefly, a look of defeat crossed her pale face. From the portal stepped an Organization member Riku hadn't seen before. Riku summoned his blade and stood defensively.

"Whoa! Uh, I don't want to fight, dude!" the boy from the portal yelped, and rather surprised. "I totally suck at fighting!" he added quickly.

"Who are you?" Riku hissed, now addressing both people standing before him. How many times had he been asking that question lately?

"Name's Demyx. I just want to fix some stuff," Demyx turned to speak to Namine, giving Riku a good chance to get a good look at him.

Demyx's hair was a dirty blond, styled into something that resembled a Mohawk mixed with a mullet, but somehow maintained its attractiveness. Demyx had an individualistic aura about him. His eyes were a pale green, and shaped like almonds. His nose was just the right size for his face. He had a large mouth. He hadn't stopped smiling since Riku first saw him.

"Namine," Demyx said, pulling her over to him. She didn't seem as upset now as she had been when she first heard the portal open. Demyx wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Would you do me a nice favor? Could you fix his memories, please?"

Namine smiled up at Demyx. She gave an adorable little nod. Demyx was Namine's favorite Organization member. He didn't bully her like everyone else. He almost took care of her. Perhaps it was since he was one of the youngest members, and didn't take much seriously.

Axel had a habit of burning the pictures she would sketch, and everyone else was just plain mean. They were truly a cruel, hateful bunch. Demyx was the Melodious Nocturne. Often, when Namine couldn't sleep at night, Demyx would play his sitar until she finally nodded off into a blissful dreamland. Yes, Namine had decided long ago that Demyx was like a brother to her.

Namine returned her attention to Riku. She looked up to Demyx one last time, then right back at Riku. She seemed to be gauging something, but Riku couldn't tell what. She closed her blue eyes, and stood very still. Riku looked from her to Demyx, confused yet again.

"Um, care to explain?" Riku said to Demyx. Demyx smiled.

"This," he said, pointing to Namine with his free hand, "is Namine. She is," Demyx paused, seemingly searching for the right word. "Well, I guess you could call her a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yeah, kind of. She can change, make, rearrange, and delete," Demyx put an unnerving emphasis on the latter, "memories. It's what she's best at. She gave you memories of how to get in here, as if you'd been here before."

"Is she an Organization member?" Riku asked.

"No, not at all. We just use her. Right now, she's making you forget that hole in the gate." Demyx explained.

"What hole in the gate?" Riku asked. Namine opened her eyes, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Exactly," Demyx said with a chuckle.

Namine looked up to Demyx. She tugged on his cloak, to get his attention. Demyx looked down at her. She beckoned him closer to her face, curling her finger into her palm.

Demyx leaned down, as Namine stood on her tiptoes. She wasn't very tall. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and whispered something into Demyx's ear. He nodded every once in a while, acknowledging that he could hear her.

Finally, Namine dropped her hands to her side. She looked up to Demyx, who was nervously chewing his bottom lip. Namine's bright blue eyes held a flicker of hope. "Please?" Namine asked in her angelic voice.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you know how Xemnas gets when things don't go as planned," Demyx said with a frown. Namine sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Ok," she said, managing a small smile, so as not to make Demyx feel bad. Both her and Demyx turned and looked at Riku.

Riku stared dumbfounded back at them. What were they doing? They were just staring at him. Riku had yet to learn patience. Demyx looked down at Namine, whom nodded at him. Riku raised a brow in question.

"So, are you here for Najilia?" Demyx asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes!" Riku said quickly, taking an offensive step forward. Demyx pushed Namine behind him.

"I don't want to fight! Remember?" He said, his voice laced with worry, "But are you _sure_ you know who Najilia is?" he added nervously.

"Yes I know who she is!" Riku growled through clenched teeth.

Namine stepped out boldly from behind Demyx. She walked up to Riku, and took his hand in hers. For a moment, she just stared at him. After a while, she looked back to Demyx, a tired frown on her face.

"It's no use," she said softly. Demyx's posture slumped. He moaned, "Aw, man!"

"What are you trying to do?" Riku asked, getting fed up with the two standing before him.

"You're truly in love with her aren't you?" Namine asked, suddenly. Riku just looked down at her, his eyes softening. "You're so in love with her," Namine continued, "that even I cannot delete your memories of her," Namine explained, backing up towards Demyx. She couldn't tell how Riku could react, but she didn't want to take chances.

"Delete?" Riku repeated, narrowing his eyes. "You're trying to make me forget Naj?" he took a step toward Namine.

Namine put her arms up to shield her faced, but Demyx had already stepped in front of her again. His eyes had taken on a new glint. They were icy cold, and suddenly fearless. It was rather obvious that Demyx was extremely protective over Namine.

"I don't like to fight, but that doesn't mean I won't," Demyx said firmly, his words slow and forceful.

Riku stopped advancing. The two boys stared at each other, in silent recognition. With a sigh, Riku realized that no matter how much he wanted to find Naj, he wasn't going to hurt Demyx or Namine to get what he wanted. Riku found that he could respect the brotherly way Demyx took care of Namine. Riku knew that Demyx would protect Namine as Riku would protect Naj, but there was a different kind of love there.

Somehow, Riku was attracted to the two people standing before him. They were different from the rest. Riku wondered, briefly, how they got mixed up with the Organization. Then he wondered the same of Naj. If she was here, and Demyx knew about her, didn't that mean that she was already familiar with Organization XIII?

Riku opened his fist that had formed around the handle of the Soul Eater's handle. The weapon fell from his palm, but before it hit the floor it dissipated into the air, waiting to be called on the next time. Riku wanted to show Demyx that he wasn't going to attack. Demyx watched Riku let go and let his weapon disappear, and immediately he relaxed.

Namine stepped out from behind Demyx, and walked up to Riku. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No more memory games, if no more attacks," she offered. Riku looked at her for a moment, then up at Demyx, and finally back down at Namine. He nodded at her. She extended her hand for a shake, and Riku took it, finalizing the deal. Now he wouldn't hurt Namine or Demyx, as long as Namine didn't mess with Riku's head.

"Now that that's out of the way," Demyx said, clapping his hands together once, "We need to talk."

Riku looked cautiously at Namine. Her face was serious, borderline grim. She took Riku's hand and tugged on it, beckoning for him to follow as she stepped away. She led the two boys into a large room upstairs. There was a large, ornate table with multiple chairs. The room was entirely different than the foyer they had been in. It was richly decorated, and had an almost royal feel to it.

Namine and Demyx took their seats on the opposite side of the table as Riku. Riku sat down and leaned forward, his expression eager. Demyx sat slouched, resting his temple on his balled fist. Namine sat proper her spine straight, shoulders back. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Riku," she said softly, ocean blue boring into a teal abyss, "It's about Najilia."

_"You may be decieved if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough." -Frank Crane_


	8. Too Old To Cry

**For You I Would: Chapter 8: Too Old To Cry**

_**By Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Ok, so I used a quote in text so I must give credit where credit is due. Thank you Alex Tan for your quote. This chapter took too long. I know I say that nearly every time, but this time it's the honest truth. This is much too late than I had wanted, but now it's here. It's a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be too. Someone whom I speak with who is keeping up on this remarked that it's become dull. Well, expect more than a few slaps in the face because we're nearing the end I do believe, and things are going to get insane. Nothing more from me, just read and enjoy.**

Riku sat across from Demyx. Namine had crossed over and was now sitting next to him. She had her hand on his arm, as a comforting gesture. Riku was staring at the wall, past Demyx, who was tapping his fingers lightly on the table to a beat that thrummed through his head.

"So, she's here then?" Riku said, his voice low and melancholy. Namine nodded her head up and down.

"Yes," she said softly. Riku gave a light smile. He was so close.

"And she's safe?" he asked.

"For the most part," Demyx answered. Riku turned his eyes from the wall onto Demyx. It was the first time he'd made eye contact since the three of them had started talking.

What they had told him had changed everything. Riku had been on an emotional roller coaster since the start of his journey, but this was surely the peak. Riku had practically jumped out of his chair when they had told him she was here the first time.

He had wanted to see her immediately, and pounded a clenched fist on the table. Demyx refused.

"Not until after we talk," Demyx had said.

Riku calmed himself, "Ok, talk then." Demyx sighed, sorrow in his eyes. He looked down, trying to find his words.

"Let me," Namine said, blinking her blue eyes. Demyx looked up at her. For a moment, they just stared at each other. "Ok," Demyx finally said. Namine promptly turned her attention to Riku.

"I don't how to say this and make it not sound as bad as it truly it, so I'm just going to say it right out," Namine said. Riku looked at her, his eyes wild with guesses on what she could possible have to tell him. She rested her hand on his arm.

"But first, she's fine. I promise. Ok?" she added. Riku nodded. Namine was beating around the bush, and Riku didn't like it. Namine took a deep breath, and began her story.

"Najilia gave up her heart to save you, back in Hollow Bastion. When Xemnas brought her back, she was dying. Earlier, much earlier, she had already become part of Organization XIII. So, when she gave up her heart, her body died and she became just like the rest of the Organization. Najilia was special, since she was the first person to join the Organization who wasn't a Nobody."

"A Nobody?' Riku interjected, not understanding.

"What makes the Organization different is that they are Nobodies, creatures without hearts. However, the thirteen, well fourteen now, Nobodies in the Organization remember what it's like to have a heart. When Najil died," With this, Riku's eyes widened. Namine gave his arm a light squeeze, signaling she wasn't finished.

"Najilia was so in love with you when she died, that she couldn't forget what it was like to love you. In a sense, you saved her subconsciously. Anyway, because of that she became just like the rest of the members of Organization XIII. She's a soulless husk who remembers what it's like to love someone.

"I wish I could tell you that she hasn't changed, but that's simply not the case. Xemnas was very upset about her choice to take her own heart. He said that you were a distraction to their goal. So, he forced me to," Namine's eyes had teared up. She pressed her fingers to her lips. She was too choked up now to speak.

Demyx cleared his throat and leaned forward. He tented his fingers on the table. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it. Realizing he wasn't comfortable, he leaned back, and groaned something about "why he had to do this" sort of thing.

"Ok, so," Demyx began, regaining his comfortable slouched posture. He was never one for formalities. "Namine had to redo Najilia's memories. Even her name. She remembers nothing of her past life, and she goes by Xajiln."

Riku's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I was born with my ability! I can't help it!" Namine said hurriedly.

"It's ok, Namine. They forced you to, you didn't have a choice," Demyx softly reassured her. She looked down, and twiddled her thumbs in her lap, refusing to make eye contact with either Demyx or Riku. Riku had closed his mouth. His eyes had dulled, almost glazed over.

"So, she doesn't remember me?" Riku asked cautiously. His voice was quavering, but he dared not cry in front of these people. He still didn't trust them one hundred percent.

"No," Demyx answered.

"Then how is she alive? I thought you said her love for me is what saved her?

Namine let out a sob that startled both Demyx and Riku. Riku jumped slightly as she clamped her hand over her mouth. Demyx let out a heavy sigh.

"Namine had to replace the memories Najilia had of you with someone else, just so she could continue to exist," Demyx explained quietly. He almost felt bad for Riku, and then remembered he couldn't feel.

"Who?" Riku asked, his eyes darkening.

"Axel," Demyx sighed. Riku looked up at him, surely he was kidding!

"Who the hell thought that was a good idea? Out of all the people you could choose?" Riku yelled, his fists clenching on his knees.

"Xemnas told me to choose, and I was going to pick Demyx because I knew he was the nicest out of all of them," Namine started to explain, while Demyx kept a nervous eye on Riku, "But Axel," Namine paused, casting her gaze downward as if she didn't want to say what had happened. "Axel persuaded me to choose him instead."

Riku looked over at Namine. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a bruise on Namine's cheekbone. No doubt Axel had put it there.

"Some persuasion," Riku said, his voice thick with disgust. Riku had never liked Axel, but now he had even more reason to hate the pyromaniac. Riku turned his attention to Demyx, "Can I see her?"

"Well," Demyx replied with a tinge of nervous delay in his voice, "You can't let her know anything about her past life."

"Why?"

"If she remembers anything at all, this whole thing could be compromised."

"So what? What 'thing' are you talking about?"

"The Organization XIII needs Kingdom Hearts in order to become whole again. Najilia would get her heart back. No longer would she be a soul-less husk of a person who thinks she knows what love feels like."

"And I would fix her memories!" Namine chimed in.

Riku sat in deep, silent thought and contemplation. How had everything come to this? Riku missed the lazy days on the island. Days when the only thing that mattered was if you got home in time for dinner. Days where the most trouble you had was finding wood to build another fort. Days where he could smile. All of this was his fault, or so her thought. All he wanted from the start was to be with Naj.

"So I'd have to act like a total stranger?" Riku finally asked, coming back from his thoughts into his shattered reality. Demyx nodded his head up and down.

"You could tell her your name. Nothing more. Do you think you can handle that?" Demyx asked, leaning slightly forward.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I guess I'm going to have to though," Riku replied. Demyx watched him for a moment. What he and Namine were going to do could either go very well, or it could go horrible wrong. Demyx sighed.

"Alright. Namine, go with him, ok?" Demyx looked to her. She nodded, having calmed down while the boys were talking.

Namine stood up, and waited for Riku to do the same. He did so after taking a slow, deep breath. Namine led him to the door. She placed a small hand on the knob, and looked up at Riku, opening her mouth to speak. Her eyes held sorrow.

"Just go," Riku said, before Namine got a chance to apologize for everything once again. She shut her mouth, and opened the door, her face solemn.

Namine walked into another entire wing of the mansion. It was bigger than it looked from outside. The delectable scents of something cooking told Riku that they were nearing the kitchen. Right before they entered a new room, Namine stopped him.

"Remember: absolutely nothing of her past life, else you may lose her in the end of all this," Namine said, pointing a threatening finger at Riku. Riku scoffed. How would jogging her memory a little cause her death in the end? Namine glared at him. He rolled his eyes, and nodded 'yes'. He just wanted to see her, to make sure for himself she was alright.

"Namine, is that you?" called a voice from the kitchen. Riku's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Na-"

"Yes, Xajiln. It's me!" Namine called back to her, cutting Riku off. She gave him a warning glare.

Suddenly, a figure stepped from the kitchen. She was tall, slim, slender, and amazingly beautiful. Seeing her in person made Riku realize how much he had truly missed her. Upon seeing Riku, Xajiln jumped slightly.

"Oh! Company!" She smiled, her voice like sweet vanilla. She frowned slightly, "Hey, you're that guy from the train station!"

"Xajiln, this is Riku," Namine said, keeping a wary eye on him.

"Why's he here?" Xajiln said, as Riku realized it was her he had been about to fight until Axel had stepped in.

"He had some business to attend to with Demyx," Namine said hurriedly, noticing the look on Xajiln's face. Namine hadn't anticipated this. It was as if Xajiln wanted to fight.

"Business? Demyx? Not two words I thought I'd ever hear in the same sentence," Xajiln said, her hazel eyes boring into Riku. He was still staring at her. "Why'd you attack me?" he asked her.

"I didn't attack you! You're the one who got all 'grr' at me!" Xajiln snapped.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were part of Organization XIII."

"I am."

Riku paused; he had to remind himself this was not the Naj he knew. This was Xajiln, the girl who remembered being in love with Axel when none of it was truth. Riku looked at Namine, who had taken up making sure she didn't make eye contact with Riku.

"Whatever," Xajiln shrugged, "If you've got business being here I'm not going to give you a hard time." Xajiln turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Namine turned with wide eyes at Riku.

"You didn't tell me you'd seen her already!" She hissed. Riku mouthed 'sorry' to her and she turned away, walking into the kitchen. Xajiln was serving up a plate of what looked like chicken on top of a sweet rice pilaf. Xajiln turned and set the plate down on the table. She looked up at Riku.

"You hungry?" She asked, grabbing another plate from a nearby cabinet. Riku nodded yes, anything that would keep him here longer. Riku decided that it didn't matter that Naj no longer knew him. She was safe. All was well.

Just then, as if he had jinxed himself, he was reminded of the last detail. Axel stepped out from a back room with a plate in his hand. He dumped it in the sink, completely ignoring everyone in the room except Xajiln. He slid his hand around her waist. Riku had to suppress the urge to beat the complete shit out him. Axel pulled her closer to his side, and she giggled. He took his other hand and tipped her face toward his. He pecked her lightly on her lips.

Riku's fists were clenched so tight that his nails had dug painfully deep into his palms. His knuckles had turned white, as Axel had given Xajiln a more passionate kiss.

"I gotta go, baby. I'll be back later," Axel said, winking at Xajiln. She laughed lightly again, and blew him a goodbye kiss. Axel finally acknowledged Riku with a sickening grin. Axel chuckled as he left the room, shaking his head. Namine saw that Riku's fists were shaking, so she gave his arm a light squeeze.

Namine had been watching Riku since the moment Xajiln had stepped from the kitchen. She had seen the look of relief and joy cross his face, only to be swept away by Xajiln's harsh words and Axel's not-too-subtle appearance. Namine felt wretched. She had done all of this. She had caused that pain that now dulled his mind. She knew she couldn't stand here much longer without breaking down.

"Xajiln, I'm sorry, I've lost my appetite. May I be excused?" Namine said, her blue eyes staring at the floor. Xajiln looked down at her, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You ok, Namine?" Xajiln asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Namine nodded, and when Xajiln told her it was ok to go, she hurriedly shrugged off the girl's touch and left the room. Xajiln immediately stared at Riku.

"What's wrong with her? She never skips a meal," she said, accusingly.

"I have no idea," Riku lied, even though it hurt. "She was kind of mellow when I got here."

"She's always mellow. She's living in a house with twelve people who abuse her. Would you be happy?"

"Twelve? I thought there were thirteen. I mean, it is Organization XIII, right?" Riku said, confused.

"Fourteen. I just joined a little while ago, and Organization XIV sounds weird. And twelve because there's only two that actually take care of her."

"I'm guessing you and Demyx?"

"Yeah. No one else gives a rat's ass about her. It's sickening the way Axel pushes her around."

"Aren't you with Axel? You sound kind of," Riku paused, searching for the right word, "disgusted. Like when you talk about him. And at the train station, I heard you. You called him an asshole under your breath, right?"

Xajiln watched Riku with cautious eyes. He had only been talking to her for a little while, and the way he spoke so freely about her was like he'd known her for quite some time.

"Are you sure we've never met?" she asked, suddenly. Riku smiled.

"Maybe in another life."

Xajiln scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. That look on his face, why did it feel so familiar? Then again, the moment she had been taken to Twilight Town something had felt familiar, but when she looked away from the sky of constant sunrise, it went away. _It must be the town,_ she thought to herself.

"So, that's a pretty ring you've got," Riku noted the silver band around her right ring finger. Xajiln looked down at it, having forgot she was still wearing it. The small silver band supported an emerald with three silver claws holding it in place. It was small, but intricately detailed.

"Axel gave it to me," Xajiln sighed, with more annoyance in her voice than she meant to let out. She looked up to Riku, wondering how easy it would be for him to analyze her situation.

"You never answered my question," Riku said with a grin that made Xajiln feel like he was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes again, as she had done with Namine.

"Yeah. I'm in love with him."

"But you don't like him."

Xajiln sighed. She turned her attention to something that would stop her from showing too much emotion. She looked up, remembering she couldn't show any since she couldn't feel any. She slammed her fists down onto the counter.

"You alright?" Riku said, his voice smooth. He stepped closer to her. She ignored him, clenching her fists over and over. Riku was next to her now. He placed his palm over her fist, and looked at her. She looked back up at him as his shoulder brushed his, and he smiled as he stared into those beautiful hazel eyes he could just get lost in. Riku should have been happy, and he was to see her, but his heart hurt.

"Your eyes," Xajiln whispered, staring deeply into Riku's, "They're like the water off the island where I used to-" Xajiln stopped. She didn't used to live on an island, or atlas she couldn't remember ever doing so. She had always lived in Traverse Town, and then came to Twilight Town. Hadn't she?

"You say you love Axel, yet there's a 'but' isn't there?" Riku asked softly. Xajiln looked up to him, her tough-girl shell dissolving the more he spoke. Riku knew from the look on her face that he was right. "You can tell me," he added in a whisper, leaning close to her face.

"Yes, Axel and I are lovers. But we don't have hearts. How can he love me when he's a just a hollow person inside?"

"Well, doesn't that mean you can't love him in return?"

"Not officially, I suppose. I mean I know what it feels like to love. I died in such a state of that emotion that I can still remember what it's like," Xajiln smiled warmly, lost in a memory Riku knew was fake. She soon continued, "I remember loving Axel for so long, but-"

"But what?" Riku whispered softly, encouraging her to continue. If something was bothering her, he wanted to help her.

"But," she continued, "I feel like something's missing. Like something's," she paused again, searching for the right word with a light shake of her head, "wrong."

Riku looked at her. If Namine hadn't been able to delete his memories of Naj, then maybe there was a loophole with Xajiln. Riku gave her a warm smile.

"Then maybe he's not the one," Riku offered. Xajiln looked up to him. She stared deep into his eyes again. Riku could see something new in her eyes, so he decided to change the subject. So far it was working, unless she was just confused.

"You said my eyes reminded you of home. An island. Where was that?"

Xajiln looked down, her slight smile melting into a frown. She seemed to be thinking, but unable to find what she was searching for, "I don't remember," she said. Riku grinned. He had found the "hole in the fence".

"Surely you must. A couple minutes ago you said my eyes remind you of the water," Riku said, trying to push things a little further.

"Yeah, but, I don't know why I said it. It just," Xajiln said, shaking her head and struggling with her own thoughts.

"Felt right?" Riku tried to help her out She looked up at him, narrowing her hazel eyes yet again.

"Yes," she whispered, "It felt right." Her words were slow. As if a sense of realization had crossed her.

Riku smiled. He reached around the back of his neck, and unclasped the necklace she had given so long ago when she was still Naj. He pulled it gently from his cloak. Xajiln watched, interested in what he was doing. The charm attached to the chain he pulled ever so carefully from his neck grabbed her attention. Instantly she loved it. Her eyes widened in joyful surprise in joyful surprise as he re-clasped it around her neck. She touched the charm, and looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked, still smiling.

"To never forgetting what feels right."

"But-"

"What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry?" Riku answered with a question.

Riku knew that deep inside Xajiln was the Naj he loved. He just had to find her. Namine and Demyx couldn't be angry with him. He hadn't told her anything, merely asked questions that she answered mostly for herself.

"I can't cry," she said simply, scattering his thoughts. It was obvious Xajiln was trying to comprehend what deep meaning lay hidden under Riku's simple statement.

"Perhaps our eyes need to be washed by our tears once in a while, so that we can see life with clearer view again," Riku said, stepping away from Xajiln. It was time he took his leave.

Xajiln was staring at him now, one hand fingering the necklace he had just given her, the other supporting her as her knees had become weak. The charm on the necklace, why did it feel familiar? Why did it feel like it belonged to her? The look on Xajiln's face told Riku that she knew she had been lied to by the others. Now it was surely time for him to leave, before Demyx found him.

Riku gave Xajiln a warm smile. It took him more self-control than he could describe to leave her there, alone.

"_The truth sits upon the lips of dying men." –Matthew Arnold_


	9. Until It Sleeps

**For You I Would: Chapter 9: Until It Sleeps**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Notes: Well, here it is. There's not much to say about it, except it was too damn long. That means I chopped it in half, which means an extra chapter somewhere. This one was easy actually...The scene that takes place was one of the very first that I dreamt up while I still hadn't thought of putting this on the site. There was technically one problem...the version I had written down is not the version you are about to read. Same thing with the last chapter. Due to conflicting events (thanks to the way I write) I had some problems that carried themselves all the way through two chapters. Anyway, here 'tis and it's anything but dull. ;)**

Xajiln had been trying so hard to understand Riku. There was something he wasn't telling her, something he was hiding. She didn't remember ever meeting him before, but she felt like she'd known him for so long. It was as if she was hiding something from herself, something right there on the surface, but she couldn't figure it out. The necklace he'd given her was beautiful. For some reason, she had known it was hers all along.

Why had she trusted him? Why had she asked him questions she'd never said aloud? Why? Maybe it was because now she knew Axel truly wasn't the one she loved. Riku had hit every nail on the head. It was like her knew her better than she knew herself. Xajiln shook her head, clearing it of these thoughts. They were giving her a headache. She placed a wary hand on the charm, and it violently threw her into a vision.

_Najilia laughed a little, thankful for the chance to look at his face. She found herself staring at the most attractive boy she'd ever seen. His lips looked delectable, and when he smiled it was infectious. His nose was just the right size for his face. Najilia met his eyes and nearly fainted. They were a striking teal, and were looking right into hers. His silver hair came to just about his eyebrows. The rest was medium-length, and spiky. It reached his shoulders._

_"I'm Riku," he said finally, "I'm guessing you're new to the island?"_

Xajiln gasped in shock, her hand quickly letting go of the charm. What the hell had just happened? She had seen him before, on an island? When? Where? More questions she didn't yet have answers to flooded her mind. She turned, grateful for the nearby counter to lean on. She grasped the edge with her trembling hands, and clenched her eyes shut as another onslaught of memory-like visions played across the backs of her eyelids.

_Najilia began to feel cold. Chills ran up and down her spine. She found herself holding her arms out, as if waiting for embrace. The coldness traveled up her legs, over her stomach and to her chest. She gasped lightly. Everything was so cold. It felt just like it had when her and Riku had opened the door._

_Najil started shivering. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Surrounding her was a dark aura. She became rather frightened, and heard herself whimper. "Can you feel it, Najilia?" the cloaked man asked, interested. Najilia nodded. She could feel something._

_Najil closed her eyes again. Her breath fell short, and everything ached. She went to speak, to tell the man she didn't think it was working. She found her voice gone. The cloaked man reassured her, "Najilia. Feel it. Let…it…in…" he said slowly. Najilia did as she was told. She mouth a name, his name. _Riku. _She blacked out, and fell into the cloaked man's arms._

Xajiln brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry. She knew these were no visions. These were memories that somehow had retreated to a dark recess in her mind. She hadn't been able to remember them before, but now they were right there on the surface. She had opened a floodgate of sorts. Staggering away from the kitchen, she walked with her shoulder along the wall for support. Overwhelming. Everything was simply overwhelming. Before she could figure out what was going on, yet another memory sent her to her knees.

_"Damn it girl!" the newcomer bellowed. Najilia hurriedly wiped a tear that had crept down Riku's face. He was looking down at her, bewildered. "I love you, Riku. I don't need a heart to know that," she whispered…_

The memory fuzzed in and out, skipping a scene from only moments later.

_The man grabbed Najilia's arm, tugging her close to him. He leaned close to her face, which was still half-hidden by her cloak. "Do you understand what you have done?" he growled, "You're going to die, Najilia. You're killed yourself! Would you like to tell me _why_?" he hissed at her._

_"Now, Xemnas, I thought you'd be cleverer than that," Najilia grinned, "I am in such a state of emotion, upon seeing Riku, that when I die I'm not going to forget that. I'm going to remember what it's like to love him when I become a Nobody. I'll be just like you, remembering what it's like to have a heart."_

Xajiln clamped her hands over her ears She screamed out loud for it to stop. She pressed her back against the nearby wall, as every memory Namine had hidden deep in her mind came back to her at once. Her eyes were wide with shock, surprise, and denial. Tears were running down her cheeks as everything consumed her thoughts. Memories, images, remnants of feelings, it all came back.

When it had finally stopped, Xajiln had gained back her life, or what was left of it. Her eyes soon dulled, hardened with a thirst for sweet revenge. It was the only thing she wanted right now. Xajiln heard the front door open, and pulled herself to her feet. Her hands were still trembling, her body tense with hatred. She knew what she was capable of, and she knew what had to be done.

"Baby! I'm home!" called a cocky voice from the foyer. Xajiln felt her anger swell. She heard footsteps tromp through the foyer and up the stairs. They entered the room where Xemnas did most of his work or held meetings. Xajiln pushed herself away from the wall. Keeping her steps light and soft, she dashed down the hall. Soon she was standing outside the very door Axel had entered. She quickly calmed herself, so as not to appear suspicious, and pushed the door open.

Axel stood before her, dropping a pouch of munny on the table. Again, she felt her anger rise up upon seeing him. Somehow, though, she still managed to keep her cool. Axel had heard the door open and was now turning to face her.

Xemnas was sitting at the table toward the back of the room. His gloved fingers were laced together, holding down a pile of papers with the Nobody symbol. The Organization XIII had its business sside. After all, it was an _organization_. Xemnas' icy cold eyes moved from Axel's payments to Xajiln.

Xemnas' eyes were hollow. He was the essence of Nobody. He was unreadable, cold, and unforgiving. He was also uncaring. "Yes, Xajiln?" he said, his voice monotone. Xajiln was not here for Xemnas however. She was here for Axrl. With a glare that may have been able to melt even Xemnas' stone exterior, she turned to the Flurry.

"Whoa, baby?" Axel said, frowning. Xajiln called her Soul Blade to her palm and gripped the hilt tightly. Her glare didn't falter as she stepped toward Axel.

"Xajiln, what the hell are you doing?" Axel asked, a mimicry of worry creeping into his voice.

"My name is Najilia you son of a bitch!" Najilia screamed. Her recognition of her past was the final transition from Xajiln to Najil.

Axel lowered his head, narrowing his eyes. He put his arms out a foot from his sides and splayed his fingers. Twin bright red and white chakram manifested in his palms. He curled h is fingers around their inner workings. Fighting was his niche. That cocky smile that now disgusted Najilia spread across his lips.

"Ok, baby. I get it," he said, spinning the pair of chakram.

"I'm not your fucking baby!" Najilia screamed, lunging at him. Her blade was over her shoulder as she gained momentum, finally arching the weapon toward Axel's chest. With ease that came with fighting avidly every chance he got, Axel crossed his chakram, pinning the Soul Blade between them.

"Aw, what's wrong, Xaj?" Axel taunted. Najilia growled in anger, and slid her blade out of his trap. She came at him again, and he defensively brought up a wall of fire between them. After all, it was his element. Naj barely avoided jumping into the dancing flames that nearly licked the ceiling. She skidded to a halt, automatically switching to defense.

"Did you forget? I'm too hot for you!" Axel said, giddy anger (if there was such a thing) lacing his voice. He leapt through the flames that he loved so much with his chakram aimed at Naj. A crazy look of excitement glittered in his eyes. He slashed vertically down with one chakram, only to follow up horizontally with the other. Najilia dodged the first, and knocked the second out of the way with a baseball bat-like swing of her blade.

The chakram easily returned to Axel's palm with a flick of his wrist. Najilia furrowed her brow. Of all the Organization XIII's members, it was Axel who she could remember always fearing, before Namine had rearranged her memory at least. Axel was the one who took pleasure from pain. The sadistic masochist. He was a powerful person, with determination that matched Riku's at times. Axel could be friendly one minute, and at your throat the next.

"What's wrong? Tired already?" Axel laughed, itching for a challenge.

Xemnas was watching; just waiting until they were done. His loyal dogs often fought over petty differences. It was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing new. However, Najilia's logic intrigued him. Just how much of her memory had she truly gotten back? And how?

Najilia dashed at Axel again, with a new wave of anger governing her movements. Finally her blade connected with flesh, and she felt like it was truly a fight. Instead of dancing around, now there was blood to prove this was no sparring duel. Whether Nobodies had hearts or not was questionable, but they did bleed. It was puzzling from a scientific point of view, but none-the-less Axel's cloak was wet and crimson.

Najilia had jumped back quickly, just in time to dodge Axel's vicious counterattack. She had finally found a strategy that just might work if she kept it up. With a grin, they both came at each other again and again. Dodging, slashing, dodging, slashing. A vicious cycle that neither opponent could honestly guess the outcome. Both were slightly afraid, yet both were determined to beat the other.

It wasn't long until both Najilia and Axel were worn out and wounded. Axel was at the disadvantage. His back was to the wall, and he had sank to a sitting position. His pair of chakram was still in his hands, but his hands were at his sides. The tip of the Soul Blade was trained at his throat. Najilia was panting, sweat and blood dripping down her face. A small cut rested right above her eye.

Axel's tongue lashed out, licking the blade that was so close to his jugular. He tilted his head slightly, so as not to push it into the precious vein himself. He stared up at Najilia with a crooked defiance in his vivid green eyes.

"If you play with fire, you're going to get burned," he warned, his voice a hoarse whisper. Eyes unblinking, he grinned again.

"Shut up!" Najilia yelled, inching her blade closer to his pale skin. He did as he was told, with smile unwavering.

Najilia was shaking. She had questions to ask, like why all her memories had to be changed and rearranged in the first place. What had gotten her into this mess? Where was Riku? Why was everyone hiding something from her? Now, though, revenge would suffice. All she had to do was kill Axel.

_"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." -Mahatma Ghandi_


	10. In The Rough

**For You I Would: Chapter 10: In The Rough**

**_By Mira Ruskin_**

**Notes: Feh. Comma friendly. This chapter has too many commas and I'm not going to do a damn thing about it. And you know what? I realized that I never spell checked or proofread the last chapter, and for that I offer you my sincerest apology. I'm sorie you had to read through a jumble of letters and misused punctuation. It won't happen again. Anyway, enjoy this chapter at least.**

Riku stood at the door. His gloved hand was tentatively resting on the doorknob that lead back to Twilight Town. His gaze was cast downward, staring at his boots. He had seen Naj. He had been with her, talked to her, brushed shoulders with her. And now he was leaving? How was he doing this? After all his searching, and all his pain, he was about to walk out on what he needed most.

He had to remind himself. That was not Naj. That was Xajiln. His Naj was inside of Xajiln, hidden somewhere. All he had done was hinted at things that may help Xajiln realize who she really was. Riku sighed, and leaned his head back. Could he walk out? What would he do afterward? Where would he go? For the longest time, all he could remember was searching for Naj, digging up dirt on the Organization, finding little tidbits here and there to see if he could find where Naj may be. He had done that. But now what?

His hand trembled slightly as he turned the knob. He had to do this. He couldn't run back to her and tell her everything. She had to find out who she was by herself. Part of him wanted to say "Screw Demyx!" and rush back to her, hold her in his arms, tell her everything. The other part of him, the part present now, knew that Demyx was right in the sense that if she got her memory back, the Organization would have another minor setback in getting Kingdom Hearts. Naj would still be incomplete.

Riku shook his head, and returned his gaze to his shoes. The doorknob would turn no further. Now all he had to do was push the door open and walk out. Suddenly, he heard a shout. A female's voice rang out from upstairs. Riku snapped to attention.

"Naj!" he heard himself gasp. He spun around, and went to dash upstairs. Unfortunately three bodies blocked him. He ran right into a tall, wide, muscular man with no facial expression whatsoever. His hair seemed tousled, as if he didn't spend much time on it. It was a peachy cinnamon color. His jaw-line was squared, the corners of his mouth turned slightly downward. The closest word Riku could find to describe him was "beast". The well-built man reached up and landed a vice-like grip on Riku's upper arm as Riku tried to back away.

Demyx was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face reeked of defiance and resentment, yet laced with a poignant disappointment. Namine stood next to, slightly behind, Demyx. She was clutching onto his sleeve like a child. Demyx looked up to the muscular man, and back down at Riku. His eyes held something different now, something that spiked a little fear into Riku. He was more serious, more like the Nobody he truly was: a hollow person existing as merely the body and soul of someone who lost their heart to the darkness.

"This is Lexaeus. He's here in case you decide to make any more errors," Demyx said, his eyes boring into Riku's. Riku could no longer feel his fingers due to Lexaeus' death-grip. He winced slightly, and was glad when Demyx nodded to the beast. He let go of Riku's arm with what Riku could have sworn was a growl.

"You have much darkness in you," the brute said. Riku looked up to him, narrowing his eyes. "You should open yourself up to that power." Riku scoffed at Lexaeus, and looked back at Demyx whom was also narrowing his eyes.

"What did you tell her?" Demyx asked, not beating around the bush as he had when informing Riku of Najilia's conditions.

"Nothing," Riku said. The two boys were staring at each other, gauging the truth between them. They had somewhat of an understanding of each other, but with that came an odd sense of betrayal. After all, Demyx was a Nobody. He got close to people pretending to be like them.

"That's a lie. You talked to her."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her anything."

"Did you answer any questions she may have asked you?"

"No, she answered her own questions."

"Did you hint at things?"

Riku paused. Of course he had hinted at things. He wanted to find the loophole, and he had. He tried to think if there was a way to get around Demyx's question.

"Did you!" Demyx yelled, causing Riku to jump slightly. He found himself nodding. A muscle in Demyx's jaw twitched, and it was obvious he was gritting his teeth. Namine closed her eyes, shaking her head. When she opened them, her bright blue eyes were narrowed and staring at Riku.

"Riku, we trusted you," she whispered, leaning forward.

"We had a deal," Demyx growled.

"What deal?" Riku snapped, hearing a loud thud upstairs. This was not good. He needed to be there, not here getting grilled when he didn't even care. He had done nothing wrong, just helped Naj find out who she truly was. They couldn't have honestly thought he wouldn't slip up, and Naj would gain part of her memory back.

"From what I heard up there," Demyx started, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder and upstairs, "She's got her entire memory back. How the hell did you manage that?"

Riku's eyes widened. She knew everything? Then why was he leaving? He had to get her! Riku made a run for it, pushing through Namine and Demyx. Namine shrieked a little, not expecting the sudden movement. Lexaeus was way ahead of Riku. He leaped, despite his size, in front of Riku, slamming down onto the floor. Riku had planned for the brute to do this, and before Lexaeus knew what had happened Riku had dropped to the floor and slid between his legs. Now he was running full force up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Lexaeus let out a growl, and went to storm after Riku, but Demyx placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Demyx shook his head, "Let him go. Xemnas is up there." Lexaeus paused a moment, weighing his choices, then finally nodded at Demyx and blundered off down the hallway.

Namine slowly walked toward Demyx, "You think we did the right thing?" she asked. Demyx sighed, re-crossing his arms over his chest. He shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I don't know," Demyx said, nervously biting his lip. "I wish-" Demyx paused, unable to find his words. No matter, Namine finished for him.

"I wish he didn't have all this weight on his shoulders."

"Yeah, I wish he didn't hate us. He would have made a wonderful member."

Namine threw Demyx a disgusted look, "Not you too! Ugh, You know, light doesn't blind you at all, it helps you see," she scoffed, turning and walking to her room. Demyx turned his gaze to the stairs. He was still chewing his lip. He had come to like Riku, to respect him. Now that thread of trust had been broken, but the bar of respect had thickened. Riku was a determined soul. He was full of darkness, but still had an aura of light about him.

Riku was standing outside the door to Xemnas' office. He heard someone yell, "Shut up!" He knew that voice. That was Naj, and she was angry. Without a second of hesitation he burst into the room.

Axel sat with his back against the wall; head leaned back as well, tilted at an odd angle. It was forced. With his eyes, the Flurry of Dancing Flames looked over at Riku. Axel dared not moved his head, for the point of the Soul Blade wasn't even an inch from his jugular. He grinned wickedly.

Standing above him was Najilia. Riku turned his gaze to her. She hadn't heard him come in. Her eyes held the same determination as Riku's. It was frightening. He could almost see himself in her eyes, and it scared him. He didn't want her going through what he had, but hadn't she already? Hadn't she gone through more? Worse?

Below that wall of determination, however, he sensed something more. There was a mix of feelings, all including fear, betrayal, sorrow, and contempt. Riku felt a stone in his stomach. This was his Naj, but she had changed. Both of them had lost their innocence.

"Axel, you're a son of a bitch," she whispered, raising her blade above her, preparing to bring it arching down onto the mascot of her pain. Riku watched in shock. There was no hesitation in her eyes, nothing there but ice. He couldn't let her do this. He couldn't let her live with a sense of regret he knew she'd feel if she ever got her heart back. Axel let out a chuckle, he had seen the sense of shock on Riku's face.

"Naj!" Riku yelled, right before she brought the blade down. Her eyes widened, and she turned to face him immediately. Riku could see it in her eyes, she did know who he was. She did remember. A smile passed over her lips.

Then, as if in slow motion, Riku found his voice gone. A scream of warning was trapped in his throat. He watched in horror as Axel took his chance. He quickly crossed his chakram and uncrossed them across Najilia's abdomen. She cried out in pain, her hands immediately dropping her weapon and desperately trying to apply enough pressure to the wound that was leaking blood faster than any wound she'd ever sustained. She blinked, and stared at the ever-widening circle of blood that pooled at her feet.

Riku let out a cry of abhorrence toward Axel, and called his weapon to his palm. He lunged at Axel, with nothing less that the intent to kill. Axel was cackling, he'd never really lost a fight. He called a portal behind him, and disappeared into it quicker than Riku could reach him. Riku's weapon slid into the wall with force that accompanied the anger in his heart that had grown yet again. He turned quickly, watching Naj through pained eyes.

There was blood all over the floor. Riku was surprised that she was still standing after losing that much. He was breathing heavily, paralyzed with fear. Najilia's eyelids fluttered. She felt unconsciousness looming. She started losing her balance, and fell backward into two strong arms.

Riku stared, with wide eyes as Xemnas caught her. He lifted her gracefully, with an air of power, into his arms as if he were holding a child. His one arm rested under the backs of her knees, the other supporting her shoulders. Riku was still paralyzed with fear. Xemnas was a terrible man, with no emotion. There was no telling what he would do with Najilia, or Riku for that matter. Riku didn't fear much, except the loss of Najilia and Xemnas himself. Now he here was, facing both.

Xemnas was looking at Riku, but soon turned his gaze upon Najilia's face. It was twisted in pain, and a droplet of blood had formed where she had been biting her lip in hopes of the pain ebbing away. No such luck. She could feel the blood oozing from her abdomen, as she began to feel lighter. Her fists slowly unclenched, and she became less aware of her surroundings. Xemnas looked up at Riku.

"She'd dying," he said, his voice hollow and low as if it were some petty observation. Tears trailed down Riku's cheeks. He still couldn't move. Riku began to think that perhaps Xemnas had something to do with his immobility.

"I'm going to give you a choice, because Najilia was a key member in my Organization," Xemnas said as if he were making a business proposition, "But not key enough that I'd care if she died, right here in my arms." Riku wouldn't take his eyes off Naj, though he knew Xemnas was staring at him.

"Well?" Xemnas asked.

"What's the deal?" Riku said, urgency in his voice.

"I'll leave you two alone, so all she sees in her last moments is you," Xemnas said. Riku looked up to him. This wasn't right. Naj couldn't truly be dying!

"Or-" Xemnas continued, "I'll save her."

"Please! Help her!" Riku cried, an even sharper tone of urgency in his voice.

"On one condition."

"What? What condition?"

You leave this place, and I get her memory erased. Again."

Riku was shocked. His Naj lay dying in his enemy's arms, and now Riku had the final say? Riku had the chance to choose her destiny.

"Either she dies with you, or lives without you," Xemnas reminded him. Najilia's head lolled back, as her last bit of strength left her. Xemnas looked down at her, seemingly curious yet uncaring. "You don't have much time left, Riku. Decide now."

It was anything but an easy decision. All Riku wanted to do was hold her in his arms, but then she would be dead. He wanted her to be alive. Being alone in this world was hell, but if she remained alive without him, wouldn't that leave him alone? Riku realized what Xemnas was doing. Xemnas had set it up so Riku would prove whether he was selfish or not.

If he were, he would take Naj in his arms and tell her everything would be all right, when in truth she would be lifeless in moments. If he were not selfish, and was ready to take responsibility, he would suck it up and walk away. He would walk away from what he valued most in life, just as he had almost done earlier.

_"Selfishness is not living as one wishes to live, it is asking others to live as one wishes to live." -Oscar Wilde_


	11. To Live Is To Die

**For You I Would: Chapter Eleven: To Live Is To Die**

_**By Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: I know, I know, bad me. Slap on the wrist. This is not enough to count as a crossover, I just used a setting. That's all, you'll be alright. If after reading this you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's probably good. So, this was meant to be serious, but it turned out with more points of humor than meant. Hope it still maintains its somberness. And, I'll be in Canada, my loves, for two weeks so here's a going away present from me to you. If anyone out there resides in Yarmouth, Nova Scotia: I'll see 'ya soon!**

Najilia opened her eyes with a small gasp, feeling as if she had been deprived of some amount of oxygen. It was dark at first. She was frightened. She felt cold, as cold she had been when she had accepted the darkness into her heart. It was a move that often she regretted, and wondered how much things would have been different if she had made a different decision. She had learned later that she was lied to. Her choice brought her no closer to Riku, only pushed them farther away from each other.

It took her a moment of staring, shaking in the darkness for her eyes to adjust. She noticed, eyes narrowing, that she was in a sort of grotto. She was sitting, waist deep in a refreshingly cold pool of crystal clear water. The bottom of the pool seemed to be granite. It was an array of beautiful colors, ranging from deep purples to light teals and soft cherry pinks.

She jumped slightly as a small ball of light danced across the air in front of her face. It was a pale yellow orb, emitting a soft glow. Trailing behind it was an aurora of colors. Pale oranges and sherbet pinks and lavenders lingered in the air before Najilia's very eyes. She felt out of breath watching it. It was like a floating sunrise.

"Riku," Najilia breathed, feeling an overwhelming sorrow wash over her.

"Those are pyreflies," said a soft, male voice from beside her. Najilia turned her head around quickly, but for some reason didn't feel afraid. A handsome young man was sitting, just like Naj, waist deep in the water. She wondered briefly why she hadn't seen him before. She turned her head slightly to the side, curious.

"You're wearing an Organization XIII cloak," Naj whispered, her confusion passing over into her voice. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why? Am I still in the mansion?"

"The time for all these questions will come. First, I'll need to explain some things. In answer to your previous two questions, however, I'm a member of the Organization." Naj furrowed her brow, but the man continued. "I was, at least. I was killed a long time ago, in Castle Oblivion. And no, you're not in the mansion anymore. You're in a place called the Farplane." Naj narrowed her eyes in confusion. The man just smiled warmly, as if he knew the meaning of all of it.

"It's where people go when they die," he said softly. Nag's eyes widened in extreme. The man chuckled lightly. His voice was smooth, and very soft. It was already calming Naj down. She bit her lip for a moment, afraid that if she spoke she would burst into tears. Finally, she felt herself calm a little.

"Am I-" she stopped herself, she couldn't ask. The man shook his head from side to side, silently telling her 'no'. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then the confusion came back to her hazel eyes.

"Then why am I here?" she asked.

"You might die. It's all up to a certain someone."

"Riku?" Instantly the man's expression changed. He turned away from Najilia, angry and irritated all of a sudden. A low growl emitted from his throat. Najilia was a little freaked out now.

"That boy is ridiculous. First he throws away his friends and his lover like they're old toys, next he literally opens the door to darkness, and finally destroys the very island he and his friends grew up on!" The man cried out, simply irate. Najilia watched him, leaning slightly back. The man looked over to her, and instantly shook his head, apologizing over and over.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. He just," he clenched his teeth again. Najilia put her hand on his arm, quickly. She didn't want another outburst.

"Don't think about him," she offered. The man looked to her for a moment, and then nodded, "Alright."

"What's your name?" Naj asked.

"Zexion," he replied. Zexion was the Cloaked Schemer. His hoary-blue hair covered the entire right side of his face, and was cut to slightly below his chin in the front, and choppy at the nape of his neck. His eyes were deep and dark, his mouth turned up in a slightly crooked smile. His nose was sharp, but not big. "Or, Ienzo. Though that life is long past."

Najilia nodded, "I've heard stories of you." Zexion was not a fighter. He waged psychological wars more than he liked getting his hands dirty in a physical battle. Ruthless and cunning, he was a member holding a rather high position. Najilia never heard how he died, she just knew of a member named Zexion who had passed on somehow. Whenever she had brought it up, mostly everyone got quiet. Axel would always get up and leave the room.

"Something you said is bothering me," Najilia added.

"About you being almost dead? I do suppose I owe an explanation," Zexion sighed, standing up. His motions were fluid-like; he seemed graceful. He reminded Najilia very much of a cat. After a long pause, he turned and faced her.

"At this very moment, Riku is bargaining for your life. Should he make a certain decision, you'll remain here with me. As Nobodies, we don't have a soul. Technically, that's already departed. We can die, but we cannot pass over. Stuck in limbo, I suppose. If Riku," Zexion cringed at the name, "chooses the other option, you'll wake up and be all 'Agh! I've had an otherworldly experience!'" Zexion was smooth, and slightly funny, although Najilia didn't laugh. She was not in the mood for jokes after being told her life was in someone else's hands.

Najilia stared dumbstruck at Zexion. He opened his palm and a Rubix cube formed in it. He had it solved in seconds. He set it on a nearby rock, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, I was informed by a higher authority to ask you some questions. They're deep, and I want you to take as long as you want to answer. Sound good?"

Naj nodded. As long as it was apparently going to take Riku a while to decide what to do with her life, she might as well play twenty questions. Her previous thought stung a little. Did she trust Riku? Of course, but how would he fare in a bargain with such a high price? And what were the conditions? Naj's head was spinning. She brought some water from the pool beneath her into her hands, and gently splashed it on her face. She licked her lips, the water tasted sweet and cool.

"Naj?" Zexion said, waving his hands in front of her face. She looked up to him with vacant eyes, "Huh?"

"I asked you a question."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. You here?"

Naj nodded, she supposed she was as alert as she was going to get with her current thoughts still clouding most of her senses. Zexion sighed.

"You're zoning, aren't you?" Naj looked up to Zexion, eyes still not entirely focused on him. Her lip started quivering, and Zexion sighed. He stepped toward her, and offered his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She expected him to leave it at that, but he kept pulling until she was in his arms. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other slowly petting her hair.

"Go ahead, let it out," he whispered. Naj was slightly embarrassed, but cried a little none-the-less. Small tears crawled down her cheeks, dropping onto Zexion's cloak. She rested her forehead against his chest, and inhaled deeply, letting it out in a long sigh.

Zexion held her for a while, just letting her cry. When she seemed done, and he no longer heard light sniffling, he moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her gently off his chest.

"We need to talk. Or, you do at least. I'll be asking some questions. Answer honestly, and as I said before take as long as you need," Zexion said, his eyes looking straight at Naj. She nodded, and wiped the last traces of her tears from her face on the sleeve of her cloak. She nodded at Zexion, letting him silently know she'd comply.

"Alright, first off, what do you wish for?" Zexion asked, his eyes looking at her, but in a sense through her. Najilia lowered her head, her thoughts clearing and focusing more on the question. They reached the entire way back to Destiny Islands, in front of that forsaken door.

"Another chance," she whispered.

"What are you?" Zexion asked quickly, committing her answers to memory.

"Lost," Naj sighed, her gaze toward the ceiling of the grotto, eyes lingering over smooth stone, but seeing memories and not the granite.

"What do you live for?"

"Riku," Naj answered quickly. But wasn't that what had gotten her into this mess to begin with?

"What would you die for?"

"Riku." She had already taken her own heart to save him. Wasn't that technically dying? Her soul was gone, but her body was trapped in slavery until it was released, which at the current moment had a chance of happening.

"What do you lack?" was the next question. Najilia paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. She knew what she wanted. She wanted the truth, from everyone. From Riku, from Xemnas, from every single person she knew. She wanted it; didn't this mean she didn't have it?

"Truth," she answered, this time sure of herself.

"What do you fear?" Zexion's gaze never faltered from Najilia's own irises. Najilia paused, this time for quite a while. She watched the water swirl around her legs. She stared into the reflection below her. Who was she? Who had she become? More importantly, _what_ had she become?

"Truth," she finally said, slowly and quietly. What was stopping her from asking Riku the questions for which she longed answers? After all, she would soon see him again if he chose for her to live, would she not? Then, she could ask the things she'd been afraid of. Why did they have to leave the island anyway? Was Najilia not good enough for Riku, the boy who always wanted more? Najilia was afraid of how he may react to her questions, her doubt.

Zexion nodded, taking in all her answers. His nod was understanding, as if he expected her answers to be something deep and philosophical in a sense. Najilia went to ask him what the purpose of all these questions were, but suddenly he turned his head to the side, looking toward the wall but not seeing it. He narrowed his eyes next, and turned to Najilia.

"Good news," he whispered, "Riku's made his decision." Najilia's eyes lit up, anticipation evident on her face. She went to ask questions, but suddenly lost her breath. Placing a hand to her throat, she looked to Zexion with fear in her hazel irises. He merely turned away, not wanting to see her anymore.

"Goodbye, Naj," he said softly, walking away. Najilia fell backward, back into the water. A darkness surrounded her, and clouded her vision. She heard the splash of her body being swallowed in the water of the grotto, and she felt it close over her chest, her face. Everything was black now, and she felt an odd pressure on her lungs. Soon, she felt nothing. She was unconscious again, lost in darkness.

_"Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." -William Jennings Bryan_


	12. Sad But True

**For You I Would: Chapter 12: Sad But True**

_**By Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Ah, back from vacation. It was hell. I won't go into detail. Good thing is that when I'm utterly furious or depressed, it often results in writing. Perhaps that's why I got so much done over the trip…The laptop I had couldn't get a good wireless connection, so please give me a little more time to get things in order. Uploads may be slow, but that might be part of me not wanting this story to end…Reality check time. After this chapter, there are two more, and an epilogue. That's it.**

**Odd Note: Please while you read this, if you are able, put "Brothers on a Hotel Bed" by Death Cab for Cutie on loop.**

There were times when he felt like giving up, and there were times, like now, when he felt trapped. He felt duped, scammed, and basically like life just wasn't fair. Then he scoffed and mumbled how that was an understatement. Riku's gaze was to the floor now, and his mind was anywhere but on how his life had been spirally downward ever since the opening of that damn door. A million times over he had asked himself why. Never could he find a good answer.

Xemnas was staring at Riku, waiting patiently for an answer. It's wasn't like it mattered if Najilia died or not. She had been a pawn from the beginning, and losing her now wasn't a major setback. He'd merely put Roxas in her position and they'd all go on as if she never existed. Easy. It was all up to Riku, and Xemnas didn't think it was that hard of a decision to make. If Riku truly loved her, Xemnas knew he'd have some work to do.

This entire event, starting from when Xemnas had lied to Najilia about seeing Riku if she accepted the darkness had jogged his dusty memory. There were things he had forgotten, things he had made himself forget, things that Najilia had jumpstarted. He hadn't given it much thought, but as soon as he had caught Najilia after Axel's devastating attack something inside him realized that Najilia reminded him of someone.

"A long time ago, Riku," Xemnas started, utterly out of character, "someone told me that love is watching someone die. Well, here you are and here she is. She's dying; don't you think that's enough proof?" Pegged him. Why could Xemnas always read Riku like a book? Riku's eyes flickered from Najilia's pale body to Xemnas.

"Can't I just-"

"No. If she lives, she forgets. No exceptions." The cold exterior had returned. Riku felt defeated. He turned his back to Xemnas, and tilted teal eyes to the ceiling. Where was the sky when he needed it? Where were the sunsets? Tilting his head back down, he closed his eyes slowly.

Slowly, as if it hurt physically, he turned back to Najilia, his eyes falling on hers. They were closed. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed, but she was eerily still. Her chest rose and fell extremely slowly now. He walked close to her, and rested his hand on her cheek. She was cool to the touch. She had been his beginning, and now she was going to be his end. Life without Naj was not life at all.

"Goodbye, Naj," he whispered. He leaned over, his silver bangs shielding his face. His lips connected with her forehead, in a gentle goodbye-kiss. For a minute he held it, not wanting to walk away. He needed to. Naj needed him to. With a quick, jerky movement, he pulled himself away from her and walked to the door. Pausing with his hand on the door handle, he turned a fierce leer onto Xemnas.

"I hate you," he said. Xemnas nodded, "I know." Riku turned the knob, and left more than Naj. He left what was left of him. He left what fueled him; he left what kept him going. He left Twilight Town, in search of the only thing he had left. A ready apology and a damaged friend: Sora.

Xemnas dropped her, ignoring the thud her body made as it hit the floor. He opened the door that Riku had slammed behind him, and bellowed out into the hall, "Namine!" He returned to the room, and looked at Naj. Riku had been a tad too close to losing her, and Xemnas silently wondered if he knew it. Not that he cared, but he wondered for a moment why Riku had taken so long to decide. Soon his thoughts turned to matters more suited for Organization XIII. He opened his door again, and yelled out for Vexen.

Namine was walking down the hall, head hung low. Xemnas was always so cold, so cruel. She was terribly afraid of him. She didn't like making eye contact with him, lest he take it as a challenge. So, she was forced to speak quietly, gaze constantly at the floor if she wanted to feel a tiny bit safer than usual. She entered the room, and felt her heart skip. A gasp caught in her throat. The member she thought of as an older sister lay on the ground. Was she dead? Obviously the fight had not ended in Najilia's favor, and it sickened Namine. Namine had thought Naj could truly hold her own. Apparently, Axel got the best of her as he did everyone else.

Vexen had also entered the room now, and was quite shocked to see the girl he knew as Xajiln lying nearly lifeless on the floor. He looked with puzzlement to Xemnas whom was sitting at his desk leafing through papers. Xemnas noticed him, and nodded to Najilia.

"Do you mind not letting her die? I've made a deal and that was a point of negotiation," Xemnas sighed, returning a blank stare to his paperwork. Vexen uttered a cry of surprise. He pointed a bony finger at Najilia. "Her?" his voice was high with astonishment. Xemnas nodded.

"Goodness gracious, she's nearly a corpse! I mean, yes, I'm a scientist but I'm not Dr. Frankenstein! I don't bring people back from the dead, sir!" Vexen protested. Xemnas dropped his papers and looked up to the Chilly Academic with an icy glare.

"She's not dead yet and if you get to work," he snapped, "She won't be so damn close to it. Should this count as insubordination?"

"No sir," Vexen hurriedly replied. He took a long stride and reached Najilia, scooping her up into his arms. He rushed down the hall with her hanging limp in his arms until he reached his sanctuary: his laboratory. Namine was rushing in after him when he shut the door in her face. She struggled with the knob but found Vexen had locked it. She had never found out why Xemnas had beckoned her to his office, but she could fancy a guess that he wanted her to redo Najilia's memory, again.

Namine sat with her back to the wall opposite of Vexen's door. She stared at it for a little while, and soon hugged her knees, resting her head upon them. She must have dozed off, for the sound of a door wrenching open startled her from a light nap. Najilia stood before her, eyes wild and shocked. Was Namine dreaming? Apparently not, for when Najilia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up from her sitting position it hurt. Nothing hurts in dreams.

"You! I trusted you! I took care of you!" Najilia cried, bringing tears to Namine's eyes. Najilia let her go, "You're like my little sister, which is why I can't be so angry with you, but Namine! Those were my memories! They were mine! Not some little toy you can break and glue back together!" Najilia screamed. Namine was nodding, she agreed with everything Najilia was saying. Had Najilia forgotten that Namine had been forced to do those things? Najilia growled in annoyance and stormed off down the hall, heading straight for the Superior.

Demyx was with Namine in a heartbeat, "Whoa, you okay?" Namine shook her head 'no'. "I came looking for you when you weren't in your room. What the hell happened?" Before Namine could get an answer out, Vexen exited the laboratory. A red handprint graced his cheek. He looked slightly annoyed, and worn out.

"Apparently," Vexen sighed, "I'm a 'sick bastard'. We all are," he rolled his eyes. Demyx shook his head. "What happened?" Demyx asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Vexen shrugged.

"Well, from what I heard in a screaming fit, her and Axel were fighting, Axel was a two-timing jackass, Xemnas is a lying, cheating ass, and you two," Vexen paused, taking a breath, "While you're the closest thing to family besides Riku you're in on it too and you're going to burn in hell like the rest of this God forsaken Organization." Vexen quoted.

Demyx and Namine's eyes were wide. "And she was talking to Zexion at some point, which makes me think she's taken a visit to the Farplane," Vexen added.

"I meant what happened after the fight," Demyx said quietly, not in the mood to talk about Zexion. He never was.

"Well, it was an odd synthesis and a hell of a lot of cure potions but I was able to bring her back from the other side before the rest of her followed. You know as Nobodies whatever force that harvests our souls when we die takes longer to," Vexen chewed on the inside of his cheek as he searched for the right word, "process, I suppose, what parts of us are left to actually tie to the Farplane and what gets turned into pyreflies. Confusing process, highly irreversible. That's why it's good she was still breathing, be it ever so slightly. Don't' bother me for the next hour," Vexen ordered, and retreated back into his lab.

"Where's she going now?" Namine asked, staring down the hallway. Demyx shrugged,

"Probably to give Xemnas the same piece of mind she gave Vexen."

Xemnas paced back and forth in front of Najilia. His hands were clasped behind his back. His face held no emotion, but Najilia knew he was furious.

"You've compromised everything," he said, his voice thick, cool, and deep. Najilia was still bowing deeply. Her knees were folded and she was sitting on her feet, hands on her lap. Her tousled hair was falling over her shoulders as she curved her back to show respect she didn't really have for the Superior.

"You have no thoughts?" Xemnas asked, noting her silence. Najilia straightened her back, but refused to make eye contact. Xemnas paused, staring at her. Finally he resumed pacing back and forth in front of her.

She had burst into his office with determination on her face, but he had quickly slapped it away. He would not stand for insubordination. It was something that he despised, and the moment Najilia had shown it he had put her in her place. Now, he had her right where he wanted her. She was angry, which made her passionate about what she wanted, and that meant he might get her to make a deal with him.

"Xajiln, Najilia, it doesn't matter, whatever they call you you're still a soul-less husk. Yes, you remember what it's like to have a heart but that doesn't change the fact that you don't have one. Your emotions are a fraud, and you know it. You are incapable of happiness, excitement, and joy. However, you can feel anger, sorrow, and rage," Xemnas said, pausing in front of Najilia.

Xemnas bent down and grasped her chin in his cool palm. Najilia turned her eyes away. She had never liked looking into his eyes; it gave her an odd feeling. She felt naked, as if he were looking into her and not at her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Xemnas bellowed. Now Najilia had to make eye contact. Xemnas gave her a cruel smile.

"You have no heart," he said slowly, "so you cannot love."

"Yes I can," she snapped, regretting it already. Xemnas liked to get reactions out of people that he could punish them for.

"Humph. Your defiance amuses me," Xemnas said, "You're only remembering the feeling. It's not actual, not true." He sighed, letting her face go. He straightened his back, staring down at her with a smile on his face that was rehearsed to perfection. Xemnas could be the most human-like out of all the members of the Organization; he just chose not to be. Instead, he stayed the perfect example of a Nobody: cold and heartless.

"Now, Najilia. I have a proposition for you. I told Riku that if he left I'd let you live on one occasion." Najilia looked away from Xemnas' eyes and turned her gaze to the floor. She had been afraid of Xemnas and his manipulation. She had lost sight of why she had stormed out of Vexen's laboratory in the first place.

"But-" Xemnas cut into her thoughts, "I'm not going to erase your memory. I thought about it, and I think knowing the pain you've caused Riku is punishment enough for nearly killing Axel."

Najilia looked up to Xemnas with anger in her hazel eyes, "I was the one who was laying half-dead in your arms incase you've forgotten!" Najilia's voice had risen slightly, and Xemnas didn't like it. Voice raised, he roared at her, "Axel isn't a love-sick fool!" With a wave of his hand he dismissed her from his presence, and she gladly complied, slamming the door behind her like a child.

_"The shafty of the arrown had been feathered wwith one of the eagle's own plumes. We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction." -Aesop_


	13. Never Will I Break

**For You I Would: Chapter 13: Never Will I Break**

_**By Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Ridiculously short. Wanted to get it out before I head out with Lizzie to Ocean City. Plus, I'm kind of excited about the end being so near. That sounds bad, but the ending was the first thing I wrote so I've been excited about your feedback for it. It's the next chapter guys…then an epilogue. Then….**

Heavy footsteps stomped through Twilight Town. A dulled, marine blue gaze was at the ground. Nothing was left anymore. There was nothing to fight for, nothing to win. Time was no longer needed. He had as much of it as he wanted, now that he needn't worry about anything else. He felt lost. He felt like his entire world had come crashing down on top of him, and the weight of it was becoming too much to bear. He stopped, and looked up.

He was in the Sunset District. He laughed. It was a bitter sound, a sound like air forced through vocal chords. Life was tossing irony at him. He'd met her with a sunrise, and was leaving her with a sunset. His head shook lightly at it all. It wasn't fair. It hadn't been from the start. He had thoughts of murdering those responsible for the darkness in him, but wouldn't that make the darkness grow? And would it bring him any closer to his Naj?

He stopped walking. He had reached the Train Station. His movements were slow, forced. It hadn't been easy leaving the mansion, but Riku knew he was still somewhat close to her. If he left the town, he was truly walking away from her. How did he even know that she was still alive? What if Xemnas had lied, and Najilia was dead already? Riku's heart rate lurched. His eyes widened slowly.

"Why did I even trust him?" he heard himself ask.

"Because he's a man of his word," said a calm, collected voice from behind Riku. Riku turned slowly, no longer really caring about surprises like these. He found himself face to face with yet another member he'd never met before.

"What do you want now?" Riku sighed, noting the man's appearance. Deep periwinkle hair had been drawn back and let fall shaggily at his shoulder blades. His sideburns were extremely long, and reached slightly past the base of his neck. His eyes were cool, and held little emotion. He was like a carbon copy of Xemnas in his void expression. An odd 'x' was scarred into his forehead.

"It's not business. Call it personal, if you wish. I want to warn you," the man said.

"Aren't you part of the Organization?" Riku asked, his curiosity slightly piqued.

"Yes. My name is Saix."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I told you. I mean to warn you. About the Organization."

Now this was odd. Here was a member Riku had never met before, supposedly come to warn him? What plan of Xemnas' was this? Riku had to be on his guard. He felt a little bit of his old self returning.

"What about them?" Riku asked. Saix nodded, glad Riku guessed that he had decided to hear him out.

"They want to obtain Kingdom Hearts. This however, is not good at all. I've gotten used to living as a Nobody. I think I'm the only one who doesn't want us to obtain it. Living without a soul makes things easier. There's no weight on my shoulders no matter what I do. Living without emotions is a benefit as well. How would you like to feel nothing for Najilia? You wouldn't hurt as you do now."

Riku narrowed his eyes. He could see where Saix was coming from, but something was screaming at him. Some basic instinct not to trust was throwing a red flag in front of his face.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I want you to stop them. You could get her back, you know."

"She wouldn't remember me if I did," Riku hissed bitterly. Saix chuckled, "Ah, Riku. That's where you're wrong." Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Explain," he ordered the Luna Diviner.

"Xemnas didn't order her memories erased. She's suffering as much as you are now."

Riku's eyes widened. For some reason, he believed it. Perhaps its because he had been hoping something of the sort would happen. Now he had a reason to return to her. He knew she knew, and living apart wasn't reality anymore.

"I have to go back!" Riku said, and went to walk past Saix. A brutally powerful arm lashed out and took hold of his arm.

"No, Riku. You don't," Saix said, staring down his nose at Riku. He let go almost immediately. Riku watched him, wary. Saix continued, "Sora is already where Xemnas is heading. It's a place called The World That Never Was. He's killing countless heartless along the way, and getting us closer to Kingdom Hearts. If you stop him from doing this, you'll in turn save Najilia."

"What are you talking about? If you get Kingdom Hearts, she'll be a person again!"

"Yes, and then Xemnas will have her and the rest of the Organization killed. You really think he'd share his power?" Saix laughed, "Nonetheless, you do have a point about Najilia. No, she won't be whole, but she'll still be your Naj! She doesn't need a heart to love you."

Where had Riku heard that before? It sounded so familiar. He started nodding. Saix was right. He told him that, and it put a smile on the Nobody that Riku almost believed.

"Good. I think you have somewhere to be?" Saix grinned. Riku nodded, "Yeah." He turned, that old determination renewed in his blazing eyes. He rushed off, toward The World That Never Was.

As soon as he was out of site, Xemnas walked from a portal to beside Saix. The two Nobodies looked at each other with blank expressions. In conversation with one another, false emotions were pointless. You couldn't fool a Nobody: someone extremely knowledgeable on emotions yet incapable of showing them.

"Did he fall for it?" Xemnas asked.

"Indeed he did, sir. He's on his way now. Hopefully this works, and they'll be at each other's throats in no time," Saix replied.

"Well, I suppose we must be on our way. I want the whole Organization there. There aren't many hearts left to release before it's mine."

"Don't you mean 'ours' sir?"Saix ventured. Xemnas threw him an icy glare. Saix cleared his throat, "I suppose we should get going then?" Xemnas nodded his head, and the two of them disappeared into a black as night portal.


	14. One More Sad Song

**For You I Would: Final Chapter: One More Sad Song**

_**By Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: A kindle of songs to listen to: Vision of Escaflowne (in French), Shiki No Uta, 1000 Words. Please enjoy. A quote: "Everything is ok in the end. If it's not ok, then it's not the end."**

Riku raced through the streets of The World That Never Was. He had to stop Sora from killing anymore Heartless. Sora was oblivious to Organization XIII's plans. The more Heartless Sora killed, the closer the Organization was to obtaining Kingdom Hearts.

Sora was slashing his way through countless creatures. Small hearts rose into the sky. His expression was grim. He was set on saving Kairi. Apparently, the Organization had her somewhere in this world.

"Sora! Stop!" yelled someone from behind. Sora quickly spun around. His eyes widened as he saw Riku catching up to him.

"Riku?" Sora asked. A Heartless lunged at the brown haired boy, and he defensively attacked it. Riku rushed over, and tore the Keyblade from Sora's palm. He threw it as far as he could. Sora looked at him, both angry and confused. They hadn't left each other in the best of spirits.

Saix had been watching. He conjured a group of Berserkers to stall the Heartless. Saix was interested in what Riku had to say. After all, they only needed a handful of hearts more. Saix knew the boys weren't exactly 'buddies' at the current moment, so tempers would flare.

"Riku! What are you doing?" Sora cried, "I've been searching for you for a long time! Don't tell me you're on their side!"

"Riku was hurt by Sora's accusation. He figured his best friend would have more trust in him than that. Riku shook his head, and clenched his fists.

"Thanks for believing in me, Sora," Riku snapped. Now Sora looked hurt. Riku sighed, he had to keep in mind that Sora was doing the same thing for Kairi that Riku would do if Najilia were in Kairi's position.

"I'm sorry Sora, but you've got to listen to me!" Riku pleaded. The Keyblade had warped itself back to Sora's hand. Riku had completely forgotten that it could do that, just as his weapon could. Sora was watching Riku warily now.

"Please, Sora," Riku said, his voice lower. Where was his best friend's trust when he needed it? Sora had always been such a bumbling idiot, he would have trusted Xemnas if Xemnas had asked him to listen. Where had that little boy gone? Had he grown up? Or had he simply grown more stubborn? Sora nodded, letting Riku know that he'd listen. Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said, momentarily lowering his head. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. Raising his head, he continued, "Organization XIII is using the hearts you free with the Keyblade to obtain Kingdom Hearts. The more Heartless you kill, the closer they get."

Sora frowned, trying to make sense of what Riku had said. Riku couldn't believe Sora was being so close-minded. "You're helping them, Sora!" Riku shouted. Sora's surprise was evident. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip around the Keyblade's hilt.

Saix watched, annoyed. "Riku is becoming more of a pest than he already was. Kill him," he ordered the gunman who had stepped up next to him. Xigbar laughed cruelly. Xigbar looked older than most of the members of Organization XIII, but he was just as agile and nimble as Axel. His weapon of choice was gun arrows. He had been in many fights before, and they were all intense. His missing right eye and jagged scar down his left cheek were evidence of this. He had the same sick mind as Axel. Xigbar loved to talk a lot, and he loved to insult people. He had the accent of a surfer, and acted younger than he was. His graying black hair was pulled into a long, tight ponytail that trailed far down his back.

"I may not have to kill him," Xigbar laughed, "Take a look at Sora's face. He's going to attack him probably." Saix looked down at the boys below. He joined in Xigbar's laughter only to fit in with the moment. The two Nobodies conjured more of their kind to fend off the Heartless, in hopes that Riku and Sora would battle.

"You just want to keep me from Kairi!" Sora suddenly yelled.

"What? No! Sora, I'm serious!" Riku yelled back, bewildered at Sora's antics.

Sora brought the Keyblade in front of him. "First Ansem, now Organization XIII? What next, Riku? Have you been on their side from the start?" Sora yelled. Riku was taken aback. Sora lunged at Riku, giving Saix and Xigbar what they wanted. Riku dodged quickly, summoning the Soul Eater to his palm. He retaliated against Sora, slashing at his with amazing speed. Sora turned, and stopped the Sould Eater with the Keyblade.

They stood there, pushing against each other, staring at each other's face, trying to gauge one another's next move. Riku suddenly broke away, then rushed at Sora again. Sora didn't expect Riku to come back at him that fast, and was knocked off balance.

"Agh!" He cried, hitting the ground. He looked up to Riku, "That's what I thought," he said, his voice low and on the verge of despair. Hurriedly, he pushed himself off the ground. Riku didn't want to kill him, or hurt him at all. After all, Sora was his best friend. Sora had been around when Riku thought he was alone. Sora had his back, but how could he so naïve that at a time like this?

"Sora! You're mindless when it comes to Kairi!" Riku snapped, his voice gruff, almost a growl.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled. His anger was building.

"You're blinded to the truth!"

"I said 'shut up'!"

"You're so damn naïve!"

"Shut _up_!" Sora screamed. His anger had escalated to a new level. He threw his head back in a furious cry of anguish mixed with rage. Riku covered his eyes with his forearm, when a blinding light burst forth from Sora.

The light destroyed every single Heartless and Nobody around them. Even Saix and Xigbar were impressed. Countless hearts rose into the air, much to the dismay of Riku and the delight of the Organization. "One more," Vexen grinned, as the remaining members had come to watch the fight, "if my calculations are correct."

"Whoa!" Xigbar said, looking down at Sora. Sora was crouching low to the ground. Black waves of darkness billowed from his back. His skin, hair, and clothes were all black as well. His eyes were a pale yellow. He looked just like a Heartless.

Saix grinned again. "Anti-form," he said with appreciation lacing his cool voice. Xigbar looked to Saix, somewhat confused. "Oh," he said, to cover it up. He returned his attention to the battle in the street below. The building they were all standing on gave a wonderful view.

Sora locked his pale yellow gaze onto Riku, whom bore an expression of utter fear. "S-Sora," he stuttered, backing up. He held the Soul Eater defensively.

Sora cocked his head to the side, and then narrowed his beady, yellow eyes. Riku braced himself. This wasn't the Sora he knew. Suddenly Sora lunged at him. Riku couldn't have run away, or even blocked the attack. Sora's speed was amazing.

Sora took hold of Riku. The attacks that ensued were short, incredibly quick, and outright devastating. Riku didn't have the chance to guard whatsoever. Sora kept attacking, over and over. Once he started, there was no stopping him.

The Organization members looked on with interest. "I thought Riku would have seen that coming," Saix sighed. "As if! Sora's such a clever little sneak!" Xigbar chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Glad my bet wasn't on Riku," Luxord chuckled.

Xemnas walked up smoothly. He hadn't been watching the fight, though he knew about it. "Where's Najilia? She should be watching this," he said, a wicked smile parting his lips. "I'll get her," Xigbar said with a grin. He conjured a portal and stepped through it, a little too excited.

Sora was still attacking Riku. Riku's weapon had been knocked away long ago. Finally, Sora paused. Riku dropped, nearly limp, to his hands and knees. He was in bad shape. He knew he wouldn't survive another attack.

"Naj," he heard himself whisper. Sora had returned to his normal state. His eyes were soft and dewy, as if he had just awoken from a deep sleep. His eyes fell on Riku and widened in shock at the severe damage he had done. He swallowed nervously and raised the Keyblade.

"Déjà vu," Sora murmured through tears, preparing for the final blow. He couldn't let his friend suffer like this.

Another black and violet portal appeared. A hooded girl exited first, followed by Xigbar.

"So, Xiggy, what's this surprise you've got for me?" She asked with genuine curiosity, or at least as genuine as it could get coming from a Nobody. Xigbar chuckled, "Just look down there," he advised.

The girl looked down to where Riku struggled to stand, only to collapse again. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She immediately went to jump down to his level from the high building they were on, but Xigbar pulled her back by her hood. It fell from her head, revealing a face hardened with malice she'd never felt before. "Najilia, watch him!" he ordered her.

Najilia stared at him with animosity she had never experienced before. Her Soul Blade appeared in her hand, and Xigbar laughed. "What are you gonna-" Najilia cut him off by quickly dragging her blade down his face, from brow to jaw.

"Now both cheeks match, you sick fuck," she snarled. Xigbar went to hit her, but she grabbed his wrist with one hand, and slapped him across his new wound with the other. He was too shocked to move. She quickly turned around, and saw Sora getting ready to finish Riku off.

Hurriedly, Najilia conjured a large Heartless. Sora jumped back, away from Riku. He began attacking the new opponent, as it advanced on him. Najilia jumped down and raced to Riku's side. This was her fault; it was all her fault. If she had never fallen in love, he wouldn't have searched for her like this. Did she regret it? Of course not, but if it was going to kill him, than she would have rather lived without being able to remember the suffering she caused him. She had reached him quickly, and fell to her knees beside him as he fell onto his side. She cleared his silver hair from his face.

Riku looked up at her as she pulled him into her lap, and helped him sit up. "Naj?" he asked softly in disbelief. She nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Naj," he smiled now, placing a hand on her cheek to make sure she was real. They heard a cry of anguish and pain, and looked over to its origin. The Heartless Sora had been busy with fell to the ground.

Time seemed to stand still. All noises ceased. Everyone held his or her breath. No one dared to even blink. They all knew what might happen. Riku, Najilia, and Sora stared with fear and anticipation. Organization XIII watched, a trace of what looked like hope on their faces. A small heart rose into the sky. It rose higher and higher, everyone's gaze following it. Everyone's eyes were tipped to the stars.

The small heart floated to the moon, the heart-shaped moon that was none other than Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas' laughter brought them all back to reality. Organization XIII had done it. They had obtained Kingdom Hearts.

"Ahaha! We're whole! No longer soul-less husks of a body!" Xemnas bellowed, arms outstretched to the sky. A bright light washed over everything and everyone. When it cleared, it was as if the Organization was seeing the world through new eyes.

Riku looked at Najilia. She was looking at him. Her eyes held something new, something more. She looked like she did right after he had kissed her. There was a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "I'm…I'm real," she whispered, as if saying it aloud would take it away from her. Riku managed a smile through his pain, "I didn't think it was possible, but you're even more beautiful now," He whispered back to her. The love they shared was the only thing on their minds now.

This was not the case with the Organization members. They were all thinking the same thing: mutiny. Immediately, they attacked one another. It was long until only Luxord, Xigbar, and Saix were left. Luxord was the first to go. His cards were no match for Xigbar's guns and Saix's berserk actions. Xigbar then managed to take Saix down, being able to attack from a distance.

Meanwhile, Xemnas had disappeared. Najilia had helped Riku shakily to his feet. He was a little better, but still needed help to stand. Xigbar looked down at them over the top of his gun and smiled to himself. He would have this world, no matter the costs.

Riku looked down into Najilia's eyes, and smiled. "You're warm to the touch," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. Riku pulled her tighter into his arms. He passed his hands over her shoulders in a sweet caress. His hands found their way to the soft skin below her jawline. He held her steady, and kissed her.

It wasn't like their first kiss on Destiny Islands. It was more. It was longing, it was need, it was forceful and rough and everything that both of them wanted. It was the kind of passion that had been there all along, and had only grown with the absence of one another.

Riku was hungry. Hungry for the feel of Naj's sweet vanilla, velvet lips against his own. Hungry for her smooth caramel flesh against his. He wanted to lay her down and prove to her how much he really loved her. Suddenly he felt dizzy, partly from blood loss and partly from his euphoric state of mind.

Najilia broke the kiss. "Don't hurt yourself," she smiled, noting his lack of equilibrium. She helped him regain his balance. Riku stared into her hazel eyes. It felt too good to be true. He couldn't hold her tight enough. He felt that if he lessened his grip, he'd lose her.

Suddenly, a single gunshot was heard. Then, for the second time in his life, everything went in slow motion. Things were out of Riku's hands now. He couldn't control what happened, how it happened, or whom it happened to. With that last thought, Najilia balled up fistfuls of his cloak in her clenched fists. She let out a cry, that was a mix of emotions. Pain was the most evident, but denial followed close behind. She didn't want to be denied of what she had longed for since the day she had seen him back on Destiny Islands.

"Naj?" Riku asked, fear evident in his voice. Naj opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words came a thin trickle of blood. Riku's chest felt wet. He looked down, in shock. This couldn't be real. This wasn't happening. He knew the crimson liquid that was leaking between them to the cold ground was not his. Naj was bleeding out in his arms. His frightened gaze met hers, and her eyes softened. She closed her lips.

"Naj!" Riku cried, "I'll kill him, Naj! I swear!"

Najilia shook her head slowly. She lifted a finger and pressed it gently to Riku's soft and quivering lips, hushing him. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Just hold me," she whispered, her voice altered by the blood that was intent on rising into her throat. Riku nodded, his lip trembling. He felt his legs become weak, and knew he wouldn't stand much longer. He lowered Najilia and himself to the bloody ground below. He pulled her into his arms as if he were carrying a child.

Xemnas stepped from a portal behind Xigbar and quickly disposed of him with a quick slash of his aerial blades. His expression was, as usual, apathetic. Xigbar cried out in pain. He fell, and despite Najilia, Xemnas was soon the only living member of Organization XIII.

Suddenly, Xemnas felt his back split with a searing pain. His eyes widened, and he fell to his knees. The ground beneath him was slick. He looked down. It was crimson.

"You're whole now. A whole person that bleeds. You'll die easier, and quicker," Sora said from behind him. Xemnas smiled, and this time it wasn't faked. It wasn't rehearsed. It was real. "You're right, a quicker release," he sighed, accepting things as they were. Sora pulled the Keyblade from his back.

"We would-" Xemnas began, but Sora cut him off, "I know!" he snapped, "We would have made a great team!"

Xemnas chuckled, and closed his eyes. At least he had a taste of what freedom was. He had a taste of what being a real, live person was like. Perhaps it was best that it was only a mere taste. If it were anything more, wouldn't it dull? Humans were so pathetic, the way they threw their lives away. Such bad habits they had. The ways they destroyed their body was horrible. Who would want to get rid of such a beautiful creation? Xemnas' thoughts blurred, and he fell forward, laying still next to Xigbar. Najilia was now the last living member of Organization XIII, and it wasn't looking like that was going to last.

Riku felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He cradled Naj gently in his arms. They were sitting on the ground in an immense puddle of blood. Naj was unusually pale. Her eyes were dull, and she refused to take them off of Riku. Blood still trickled from the corner of her mouth.

She coughed, and winced at the pain that accompanied it. She gasped lightly, her breath ragged and slow due to the blood that had begun to invade her lungs. Breathing had become a hassle.

Riku pulled her closer to his chest. She leaned onto his torn cloak, wanting to feel his skin. She closed her eyes. The pain in her chest had subsided, perhaps from the blood loss that had rendered most of her body numb.

"Najilia," Riku whispered. After a moment, her eyes opened halfway. She did her best to look up at him with eyes that knew their fate, but were afraid to give into it. Not yet at least.

"Naj, why? Why would you give yourself up to the darkness?" Najilia answered with a sorrowful smile that seemingly took all of her energy. She shuddered once, closed her eyes again, and lay still.

"Najilia?" Riku said, his voice high with fear. A roll of thunder crossed the sky, and a crack of lightning lit up her face. The sky was calling to her. She had always loved lightning. She said it was the one thing in nature that could change things so quickly. She loved it when it fractured the night sky, bringing the rainfall with it. Riku let the sky's tears mask his own, and he cried freely.

"No, you wouldn't. Not like this. Naj, you can't die!" A long pause came after Riku's cries. He leaned closer to her face. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. Those words kept repeating over and over in his head. Finally she parted her lips and spoke. He had to strain to hear her, but her words were clear as a bell.

"For you I would."

Najilia's chest stopped its slow rising and falling. A violet heart rose into the sky; a heart torn between saving herself or the man she loved. Riku's Soul Eater melted away. His cloak dissolved along with it. He was back to his old self, before he had accepted the darkness.

"NO!" Riku screamed in anguish to the sky as rain pelted his face, plastering his hair to his forehead. "Why!" he screamed until his voice was hoarse. He held Najilia close to him, rocking back and forth until her body grew cold. Riku looked into the face he adored. Her eyes were closed, but he knew better than to entertain his hopes with the thought that she was merely resting.

Riku kissed Najilia's forehead. The rain came down harder and faster, and thunder clapped and boomed. Lightning tore through the sky as if it was the last time it would ever have the chance. Najilia was dead, and Riku couldn't believe it. He refused to.

He swore an oath to avenge her. She had saved his life, on multiple occasions. The only reason why he wasn't a Nobody lay lifeless in his arms. She was his rescuer, and now she had left him.

"I love you, Naj." She couldn't hear him now. She was gone. He had wanted to say it to her from the start. They both knew they loved one another, but how often had it been said aloud? It hadn't been. Riku had never had the chance to tell her he loved her. Riku would have his revenge.

He looked over to Xemnas' body. Another cry of rage burst forth from his lungs, seeing that the body he meant to find was no longer there.


	15. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**For You I Would: Epilogue: I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Notes: Here it is. Long overdo. Hope you enjoy it. This is it. Thanks for following this one. Sorie if there was no sense of finality in the last chapter. It's like a movie ending, where everyone says "There has to be a sequel."**

Bright blue waves crashed and rolled onto the white sand. A light breeze danced between the palm trees. The weather was perfect. The sun was low on the horizon, settling in. Soon, night would embrace the island, and the warm temperature would slowly drop to a slight chill. This was home. This was Destiny Islands. It was exactly the same as it had been when they left, but this time around something was missing. He was still alone.

A teal, disheartened gaze stared vacantly at the wall. He had remembered her crouching here, gingerly touching the drawings on the stone. He now saw what she had been doing. She had added a little piece of herself to the collage, before he had been selfish and-

He stopped his thoughts. He had promised that he wouldn't sink into that tunnel of despair again that he had only recently crawled so desperately out of. It was killing him, but so far he had found some way to survive it; a promise, perhaps. His rough hands found their way to the cold, hard stone. This place was filled with memories; some good, some bad. No matter, all of held a piece of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and now Najilia. She had scrawled a saying onto the wall.

"_Sometimes, you just have to know when to give up some things, and hold on to what you have." –Naj_

There was a small lightning bolt carved under her name, which was surrounded by a cloud. Riku's eyes narrowed. He had never read this before. The last thing he had seen on this island was the false grin on her face, and the wooden door before him. The rest had been black.

He could almost hear her saying it. Her silky voice, tinged with humor and an underlying cockiness that he loved. He hadn't given her much thought lately. It was easier to push things from your mind when you pretended it was all a bad dream. This, however, was no dream. This was physical evidence that she had been here, as was the silver charm round his throat. He never took it off.

Riku played the quote on loop through his head. He wanted to analyze it. Najilia had always been philosophical, as if she knew things others didn't, but it was all right. She was insightful, but hadn't reached Riku in time. Instead, she had chosen to follow, and for once to not lead. It had gotten her killed.

This one saying on a wall of thousands of pictures drawn over the years held something special. It made Riku think, and it refused to let him forget, as if he could. Suddenly it dawned on him. A small frown, masked by a smirk crossed his face. It was as if she'd known all along. She saw Riku's determination, his selfishness, and she went along with it. She didn't want to change him. She loved him for who he was, but knew her advice would more than likely come too late.

Riku leaned forward, his palms and forehead resting on the wall. "I should have never opened that door. I'm sorry, Naj. I'm so sorry." His voice broke the eerie silence that made the air inside the cavern thick with despair. Riku's eyes were on the floor, and the small, wet droplets that splattered below him. He hadn't cried in so long. It was almost refreshing. His emotions let him know that he still regretted his choices, that he still cared. Whenever he stayed quiet, he felt hollow. Emotions made him real.

Some of her last words were in his head. _I'm real._ She had been deprived of all the emotions that countered the few she had: rage, anger, hate. In that moment, all the while she had spent as a Nobody didn't matter. The light in her eyes was proof.

"So sorry," he echoed himself.

"Riku? Who are you talking to?" The voice the words belonged to was childish, almost afraid to ask. Riku knew it was Sora. Sora had been very careful lately. He spoke very little of the past few months. Riku had a feeling Kairi knew everything. Sora must have told her, for she acted the same way around Riku that Sora did. Riku wished they acted like nothing was wrong. It bothered him that they had to be careful.

"No one," Riku replied, blinking away the last few tears in his eyes. He didn't have to worry about Sora seeing them; Riku knew Sora wouldn't mention it. Sora and Kairi tended to ignore things like that.

"It's almost time," Sora said gently. Riku nodded, "I'm coming.

Sora turned and walked out of the small cavern that shrank as they grew. Riku was a step behind him. They burst from the small shrubbery onto the island. It was bathed in bright lavender and sherbet light. The sun was setting. Riku always slept through it's rising, but he felt he owed it to someone to watch it set.

Sora and Kairi took a seat on the drooping palm, and Riku leaned his back against it, crossing his arms over his chest. The sun was slowly tucking itself in under the horizon, as it did every day. Riku silently wondered how many of these he had left to watch. It was still a daunting thought, but it didn't scare him as much theses days. He knew he wouldn't be alone.

As night slowly crept over the island, Riku thought through his options. He had decided long ago that something had to be done. Of course nothing could ever go back to normal. The moment he had seen her, for the first time, he had known 'normal' was over.

"Sora?" Riku asked suddenly, as the first stars began to shine unto the island.

"Yeah?" Sora said, curious. Kairi turned her eyes onto Riku as well. They were used to him not talking as much.

"I'm going to talk to Ansem." Riku's gaze didn't falter from the stars. The sky was his comfort zone. If he looked up, he calmed down. Kairi made a noise that could be closely related to a whimper. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You can't kill him, Riku. It wasn't his fault," Sora said, as gently as he could.

"Who said I'm going to kill him?" Riku retorted, "I heard he's looking for an apprentice."

"Riku-"

"I'll do anything, Sora. You and me both no that," Riku said quickly, not turning to look at Sora, whom had wrapped an arm around the distressed girl at his side.

"Feel Kairi in your arms, Sora. She's warm, isn't she? The last time I held Naj, she was cold and lifeless." Nothing like throwing salt on an open wound. It felt peculiar, saying out loud instead of just thinking it.

"There's a rumor he's experimenting again. Nothing bad. He just needs an apprentice," Riku sighed. He knew that Ansem's experiments almost always got out of control. Look what had become of the last one.

Sora felt tears line his eyes, clouding his vision. His best friend was fearless, or at least he didn't show how truly scared he was.

"You would do that? You would go back to the source of this? The source of the darkness you oppose so much?" Sora asked, not caring about the tone with which his voice added such bitterness to his questions.

Riku just smiled. It was a decided grin. Sora knew Riku wouldn't change his mind, but it was worth a shot. Riku's determination was back, and Sora briefly wondered if he had gone insane in the last few days.

"You would honestly throw this all away?" Sora said. Riku's smile didn't falter.

"For her I would."


End file.
